Harry Potter chez les Aurors
by Momographie
Summary: Si les parents de Harry n'étaient pas morts ? Si Voldemort n'avait pas entendu parler de la prophétie ? Si Sirius n'avait pas été à Azkaban ? Et si... Résumé complet à l'intérieur, prend en compte les sept tomes de la série! fic abandonnée...
1. Prologue

Voilà une nouvelle histoire écrite il y a un bon moment et en suspend jusqu'à la fin de "Harry Potter et l'anneau des Potter", mais qui comporte tout de même un bon nombre de chapitre, bonne lecture.

Voici le résumé au cas où:

"Si les parents de Harry n'étaient pas morts ? Si Voldemort n'avait pas entendu parler de la prophétie ? Si Sirius n'avait pas été à Azkaban ? Et si...

Sirius Black et James Potter sont devenus des Aurors accomplis.  
Lily est une médicomage réputée et une mère heureuse.

Harry lui à cinq ans et n'a pas de cicatrice au front.

Maugrey Fol Œil n'est pas encore parti à la retraite et est le chef des Aurors. Une idée vient de lui passer par la tête et changera la vie de Harry. Mais quelle est cette idée?

Lisez ! Si vous voulez la connaître !

(Prend en compte les 7 tomes de la saga Harry Potter.)"

* * *

Prologue

Ici je vais donner quelques précisions sur le monde magique, comme l'ont suggéré mes correcteurs

Pour commencer : Lily a passé depuis deux ou trois ans ( je n'ai pas encore décidée) son brevet de médicomage ( on dit bien comme ça ?) et elle est actuellement employée à St mangouste ( l'hôpital des sorciers).

Sirius Black et James Potter sont devenus Aurors et sont très doués ( bien que leurs côtés maraudeur ne les ont pas quitté ).

Le chef des Aurors n'est autre qu'Alastor Maugrey ( Fol œil).

Maugrey déteste que ses subordonnés l'appelle monsieur, alors il leur a demandé de l'appeler chef, patron ou même commandant. Les bureaux des Aurors sont séparés par des cloisons. ( A oui !) James et Lily ont un fils ( devinez comment il s'appelle) Harry et ce dernier a cinq ans quand débute cette histoire. ( en mai 1985)

Et l'ordre du phénix et Lupin et le rat ? L'ordre du phénix n'apparaît pas au début de l'histoire ! Mais rassurez vous, l'ordre aura l'occasion d'intervenir.

Remus Lupin va faire une brève apparition dans quelques chapitres au sein de l'ordre mais c'est tout ( sa condition de loup garou, voyez-vous).

Peter Pettigrow n'a pas trahi les Potter, il est devenu, (ben) l'assistant de Hagrid.

Et Voldemort ? Lui par contre il va faire plus d'apparition que Lupin ( non pas possible… [et si et si] ) on ignore où il se trouve mais Dumbledore a une petite idée sur la question.

En parlant d'Albus Dumbledore lui, il va souvent intervenir face à Voldemort. ( aurait-il un espion parmi les Mangemorts ?)

Et Severus Rogue ( lui et bien il va vous surprendre!) il n'est pas encore professeur à Poudlard, et c'est un Mangemort.

Voilà je crois vous avoir tout dit à par : BONNE JOURNÉE !

* * *

Voici pour le prologue, le début de l'histoire va paraître tout de suite après.

_reviews_ please!

à Bientôt


	2. 1 Encore une idée folle de Maugrey!

Et voilà comme promis le premier chapitre de cette histoire!

Bonne lecture

* * *

James Potter était tranquillement en train de rédiger son rapport, sur sa dernière mission, quand la voix stridente d'Alastor Maugrey retentit :

- **Potter !**

- Oui mon commandant ? dit James, sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

- Vous, vous souvenez de ma proposition, j'imagine ? James leva le nez de sa feuille et se tourna vers l'auror :

- Naturellement, répondit- il.

Le chef des Aurors avait proposé à ses subordonnés d'amener, si ils le désiraient, leurs enfants, voir comment se passait le métier d'auror. Beaucoup avaient répondu présent dés que Maugrey avait placardé l'avis à la porte de son bureau, James pourtant avait hésité car son métier était dangereux et son fils n'avait que cinq ans.

- Et… fit Maugrey.

- Et quoi capitaine ?

- Votre réponse ! Potter ! Votre réponse !

- …

- Sa réponse est oui, monsieur, dit une voie derrière leur dos. James et Maugrey se retournèrent et aperçurent Sirius Black qui avait un papier à la main.

- Harry se fait une joie d'observer son père travailler, ajouta Sirius.

Sirius Black était le parrain du jeune Harry, le fils de James.

- Très bien, c'est parfait, dit l'auror, demain sept heures avec le môme Potter, sept heures !

- Mais…

- Monsieur, j'ai un rapport à vous transmettre, coupa Sirius.

- A oui, Merci Black. Potter ! Je veux votre rapport dans quinze minutes sur mon bureau ! s'exclama le vieil auror

- Oui mon commandant, marmonna James, alors que Sirius repartait.

- Pourquoi t'a fais ça ! dit James en s'arrêtant devant la porte de sa maison, à Godric's Hollow.

- Parce que je crois que Harry à le droit de voir son père travailler.

- Il n'a que cinq ans

- Le fils de Frank à le même âge que le tien et lui ne fait pas de difficultés.

- Frank, c'est Frank ! et tu n'as aucun droit d'inscrire Harry sur une feuille sans mon accord !

- Je suis son parrain

- Je suis _son père !_

- Et tu te conduis comme un idiot ! s'exlama Sirius

- Et toi comme un irresponsable ! tempéra James

- Je ne vois aucun danger d'emmener Harry au Ministère !

- On est Auror Sirius, Auror !

- Et alors.

James se tapa sur le front.

- C'est pas vrai ! Sirius ! Harry n'a même pas de baguette ! si tu l'emmènes sur le terrain il va se faire tuer !

- Comment ça, si _je _l'emmène sur le terrain ?

- Sirius ! C'est toi qui à inscris Harry à cette idée folle, c'est donc toi qui vas prendre soin de lui pas moi.

- Ça signifit que tu es d'acord pour que je l'emmène ? demanda Sirius avec espoir.

- Oui ! Mais la question n'est pas là! Emmènes Harry si tu veux _mais_ laisse le au bureau, je te confis la vie de mon fils et je te surveille, répondit James.

- Merci Cornedrue, tu ne le regretteras pas ! s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Je l'espère Patmol, je l'espère, murmura James alors que Sirius transplanait pour rentrer chez lui.

James se tourna vers la porte et se prépara à annoncer la nouvelle gaffe de son ami à sa femme.

_à Suivre..._

* * *

à bientôt, Lundi surement, bonne fin de journée...

Une petite **review **s'ils-vous-plaît?


	3. Chapter 2: Dispute

Voilà un nouveau chapitre comme promis, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2: **Dispute**

Il était passé dix heures du soir, lorsque James aborda le sujet critique : la journée porte ouverte du Ministère.

- Lily ma chérie, dit James en posant son journal sur la petite table du salon.

- Oui James, demanda Lily en posant à son tour se qu'elle était en train de faire.

- Tu te rappelles de l'idée que mon patron a eu ?

- Oui et on en a déjà parlé, Harry est trop jeune ! James se mordit la lèvre inférieur et dit :

- Je sais, ma chérie, mais ne crois tu pas que Harry voudrait voir le travail de son Papa ?

- _Ne _me dis pas que tu l'as inscrit à la journée porte ouverte, s'écria Lily. Sentant qui ne servait à rien de démentir, James avoua :

- En faite c'est Sirius qui l'a inscrit.

- Et de quel droit a-t-il fait ça, vociféra Lily en se levant d'un bond. James l'imita et marmonna :

- Je crois qu'il a pensé que son rôle de parrain lui en a donné le droit.

- Mais… mais c'est du n'importe quoi !

- Je sais, Lily, je sais, je lui en ai déjà parlé…

- Et il t'a convaincu que d'emmener Harry au ministère était une bonne idée.

- C'est un peu ça…

- …

- Laisse moi finir, dit James en levant la main alors que Lily ouvrait la bouche, mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, le nom de Harry est déjà sur la liste…

- C'est pas une raison, l'interrompit Lily, imagines que tu sois appelé en mission, Harry n'a que cinq ans…

- J'y viens Lily, J'y viens, s'exclama James irrité, vu que c'est Sirius qui a inscrit Harry sur cette liste, c'est lui qui va s'occuper de notre fils pendant cette journée !

- Mais il va l'emmener en mission, tu le connais, il ne peut pas tenir en place une seconde, et je refuse que Harry mette un pied en dehors du Ministère !

- Justement je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas emmener Harry en mission !

- Mais…

- Sirius est notre ami, on peut lui faire confiance !

- Non, rappelles toi la dernière fois qu'on l'a fait, Il a emmené Harry en moto sans l'attacher et Harry a failli être tué ! Quand je pense que si Remus n'était pas passé par là en balai...  
(la moto de Sirius pouvait voler dans les airs.), Lily eut alors un sanglot.

- D'accord , Sirius n'a pas le sens de ce qui est dangereux pour les enfants…

- Dangereux ! Dangereux ! Complètement irresponsable !

- Si Sirius est irresponsable alors moi je suis quoi ? fou ? demanda James.

- Non tu n'es pas fou ! voyons voir, disons imprudent.

- Imprudent ! toi tu…tu…, commença James mais la colère qu'il ressentait l'empêcha de continuer plus loin .

- Vas-y ! Craches ce que tu as sur le cœur ! hurla Lily, les poings serrés. James respira profondément et dit :

- Toi tu es étouffante ! Trop protectrice, si on te laissait faire tu mettrais Harry dans une boule pour pouvoir garder un œil sur lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, Tu ne supportes pas l'idée que d'autres que toi puissent l'aimer.

- Est-ce mes quatre vérités ?

- Parfaitement...

- Très bien c'est parfait, dit Lily en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. James vit alors une larme briller dans les yeux de sa femme et se sentit tout penaud.

- Lily... excuses moi... Je parlerais à Sirius demain je lui dirais que...

- C'est pas ça... je... les Mangemorts!

- Lily... Je serais là pour veiller à ce que Sirius ne face pas de conneries avec notre fils, rassures moi tu as quand même confiance en moi pour veiller sur Harry?

- Oui... Ho James! Lily sauta alors au cou de James et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement retentisse.

* * *

Merci de me laisser votre avis dans une _reviews_ s'il-vous-plaît! :-)

Merci à Shéra qui à eu la gentillesse de me signaler la faute de conjugaison que j'avais faite pour le dernier mot de ce chapitre!

à bientôt et bonne journée!


	4. Chapter 3, Carte blanche de Lily

Salut tout le monde! :-)

Je tiens à m'excusez pour ne pas avoir posté la suite hier, j'ai eu un poile dans la main particulièrement robuste! :-D

Mais voilà le chapitre 3, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Carte blanche de Lily.**

James et Lily se séparèrent et James murmura :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? tout en regardant le plafond.

- James, s'écria Lily une main sur sa bouche en regardant son mari d'un air effaré, Harry !

- Au nom de Merlin, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ! s'exclama ce dernier.

Les deux parents se précipitèrent hors du salon puis gravirent les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et se ruèrent dans la chambre de leur fils.

***

Pendant se temps Sirius était arrivé chez lui et avait trouvé la marque des ténèbres flottant au dessus de sa maison.

Après avoir envoyé un patronus à Dumbledore ( un patronus parlant). Il s'était précipité à l'intérieur, sa baguette prête au combat.

Après l'avoir fouillé de fond en comble Sirius en déduit que les Mangemorts n'avaient rien touché. Il était en train de se demander si on ne lui avait pas fait une farce quand Dumbledore apparut en transplanant devant la maison.

Albus Dumbledore portait sa plus belle robe de soirée, elle était de couleur Lilas, il n'attendit pas que Sirius lui ouvre, il entra dans la maison comme si c'était chez lui.

- J'espère que cette fois tu ne m'as pas prévenu pour rien, dit alors Dumbledore d'une voie douce, j'étais avec mon frère et je m'apprêtais à déguster un somptueux ragoût.

- Navré Albus, dit Sirius en se tournant vers l'homme qui venait d'entré.

- Bon alors que se passe-t-il ?

- La marque des ténèbres vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

- Oui je l'ai vu mais tu es Auror mon cher Sirius et je pensais que tu pouvais te tirer toi-même de cette histoire ou bien prévenir ton bureau ou bien encore tout simplement appeler James Potter.

- Ok la prochaine fois je fonce tête baissée sans réfléchir.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais très bien, dit Dumbledore les yeux pétillants.

Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer quand soudain un bruit sourd retenti en direction de la cuisine. Sirius et Dumbledore se tournèrent et virent la porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Une femme apparut alors à son encadrement. C'était une femme d'un certain âge avec une corpulence assez dodue, il s'agissait de Bathida Tourdesac .

- Ma chère Bathida on peut dire que vous nous avez fait peur, s'exclama Dumbledore.

- Al… Albus…Dieu… soit…loué ! haleta Bathida pliée en deux pour reprendre son souffle.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Sirius sans plus de cérémonie.

-Je suis venue dès que je les ai vu entrer, continua-t-elle sans prendre en compte l'intervention de Sirius.

- Bathida que s'est-il passé qui est entré, où ? demanda à son tour Dumbledore.

- Des Mangemorts Albus…chez les Potter ils étaient trois !

- Des… commença Dumbledore mais Sirius l'interrompit :

- Quoi ! hurla ce dernier.

- Je suis venue aussi vite que possible… dit alors Bathida.

- Vous avez bien fait… Sirius revenez ! s'exclama Dumbledore, mais c'était déjà trop tard Sirius s'était élancé dans la cuisine et s'était jeter dans la cheminée en hurlant les Potter à Grodric's Hollow..

- Bathida…prévenez immédiatement Frank et Alice Londubat et dites-leur de me rejoindre le plus vite possible chezles Potter !

- Entendu Albus…

- Vite ! Hurla Dumbledore avant d'imiter Sirius et de disparaître par la cheminée.

***

Lorsque Bathida établie le contact avec les Londubat, ils étaient couchés depuis longtemps déjà et il furent quelque peu béat quand ils écoutèrent ce qu'elle leurs dit.

Après s'être bien réveillés ils passèrent le message aux autres membres de l'ordre du Phénix et partir eux aussi pour Grodric's Hollow, après bien sur s'être assurés que leur fils, Neville, ne courait aucun danger.

***

Lorsque Sirius arriva dans la cuisine des Potter il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Toutes les lumières de la maison étaient allumés pourtant il y régnait un silence étrange.

Sirius sortit sa baguette et fila dans le couloir à la recherche soit d'un des Potter soit d'un des Mangemorts dont avait parlé Bathida.

Soudain il entendit un enfant se mettre à pleurer et à appeler ses parents, montant l'escalier à pas de loup Sirius se dirigea vers la chambre de son filleul.

Arrivé en haut il vit James et Lily figés à la porte de la chambre en train de supplier les Mangemorts.

Alors que Sirius mettait le pied sur la dernière marche l'un des Mangemort éclata de rire et envoya un sortilège de mort aux deux parents tétanisés, mais grâce au ciel James sembla se resaisire juste à temps et avec des réflexes qui lui venait du Quidditch, il parvint à s'écarter avec Lily de la trajectoire du sortilège qui frappa la rambarde de l'escalier qui explosa sous le choc.

Sirius se rua en avant la baguette tendu et envoya un stupéfix au premier Mangemort qui s'effondra mais l'un des deux autres lui décocha un maléfice d'entrave. Sirius se protégea avec un bouclier et le maléfice ricocha contre son envoyeur qui fut obligé de l'annuler pour pas être frappé à son tour.

Sirius envoya un contre-maléfice qui atteignit le complice du Mangemort de plein fouet.

- Sirius ! Hurla un petit garçon qui avait été bâillonné avant l'arrivée de notre ami.

Sirius se tourna vers le gamin et cela lui valut de recevoir un Sectumsempra en plein dans la poitrine.

Déstabilisé il s'effondra au sol, le Mangemort en profita pour lui lancer un Doloris. Sirius se mit alors à hurler comme jamais il n'avait hurlé de sa vie, la douleur transperçait chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Le Mangemort se mit alors à rire bêtement et Lily éclata en sanglot.

Mais Sirius n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, lutant contre la douleur il envoya un Expelliarmus au Mangemort, ce dernier fut aussitôt désarmé.

Dans un dernier effort désespéré Sirius parvint à stupéfixer le Mangemort avant de s'évanouir.

***

Pendant ce temps Albus Dumbledore était lui aussi arrivé dans la cuisine des Potter et s'apprêtait à en sortir lorsqu'il entendit un craquement dans la cheminée, il se retourna la baguette tendu mais l'homme qui en sorti leva les mains au dessus de sa tête et dit :

- C'est moi professeur ! Remus Lupin, je suis un loup garou !

- Remus, dit Dumbledore soulagé, j'imagine que vous avez reçu un message des Londubat ?

- Des Londubat ? fit Remus en fronçant les sourcils, non j'ai reçu un message de Peter me disant qu'il avait entendu du bruit anormal ici alors me voilà ! Et vous comment ce fait-il que vous soyez là ? Et quel est le rapport avec les Londubat ?

- Et bien Sirius Black m'avait appeler car la marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de sa maison et c'est là que Bathida Tourdesac nous a averti que des Mangemorts avaient pénétrés chez les Potter. Et je lui est dit de prévenir les Londubat, alors.. et Pettigrow comment a-t-il su ?

- Peu apporte c'est pas ça l'important ! Je vous signal qu'il y a des Mangemort ici !

- Sirius a dû s'en occuper, il est entré avant moi dans la cheminé et ça fait bien cinq y eu alors du bruit en provenance de la cheminé. Remus et Dumbledore se tournèrent vers elle et virent apparaître Frank et Alice Londubat.

- On a prévenu tout les membres de l'ordre, dit aussitôt Frank.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Dumbledore, maintenant il faut retrouver les autres !

***

Lorsque Dumbledore, Remus et les Londubat arrivèrent à l'étage, ils purent constater que les Mangemorts avaient été neutralisés.

Lily était penchée sur le corps inerte de Sirius. Dumbledore s'avança et demanda la bouche sèche :

- Est- il mort ? En entendant ces mots, Harry qui se trouvait à présent dans les bras de son père, recommença à pleurer.

- Non, répondit Lily, il est seulement évanoui.

- Que c'est-il passé ? questionna Frank.

- Lily et moi en se disputait au salon, Harry dormait dans sa chambre… on a pas entendu les Mangemort arriver et quand on c'est aperçu de leur présence, ils était déjà dans la chambre de Harry… on ne savait pas quoi faire…

- Et là l'un des Mangemort nous a envoyé un avada kedavra et Sirius est apparu juste à temps, il a réussi à dévier le sortilège qui à heurter la rambarde de l'escalier. James se tourna vers sa femme et la regarda bouche bée.

- Très bien et après ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Sirius a stupéfixé l'un deux et il y a eu un combat, L'un des Mangemort a lancé un sortilège à Sirius et ben voilà regarder le, dit Lily en montrant Sirius d'une main tremblante, à oui il a également reçu un Doloris.

- Mais qui a stupéfixer les deux autre ? demanda Remus.

- Sirius, avant de s'évanouir, répondit James.

- C'est de ma faute ! sanglota Harry.

- Non Harry se n'est pas de ta faute dit James en regardant son fils dans les yeux.

- James tu as carte blanche avec Sirius, pour demain dit alors Lily.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ?

***

Sirius se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard avec comme seul séquelle c'elle du Doloris.  
Des Aurore furent appelés est les Mangemort jetés en prison

**[à suivre]**

* * *

Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu!

Reviews Please 

À bientôt et passez une très bonne journée!


	5. Chapter 4: le ministère de la Magie

Et voilà comme promis un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le ministère de la Magie

Il était prêt de six heures du matin lorsque Lily alla réveiller son fils et Sirius par la même occasion car ce dernier était resté dormir chez les Potter.

Quand Lily poussa la porte de la chambre de Harry elle trouva ce dernier assis sur son lit en train de caresser un chien noir.

La jeune femme s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et regarda son enfant avec stupeur.

- Harry ! Qu'est ce que ce chien fait ici ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Lily .

( Lily n'était pas au courant que James et Sirius était des Animagi, en revanche elle l'était pour la condition de loup garou de Remus Lupin).

- C'est rien M'mens ! affirma le garçon.

- C'est rien ! ça alors ! s'écria Lily en voyons le chien se métamorphoser en Sirius Black.

- Lily, dit Sirius en voyant l'air effrayé de la jeune femme.

- Com…Comment… tu…es…ani…animagus… ?

- Je… oui, dit Sirius en baissant la tête.

- Mais… comment est-ce possible ? demanda Lily encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

- C'est quoi un animagus, dit Harry en leur lançant un regard interrogateur.

Sirius et Lily se tournèrent vers l'enfants et Sirius expliqua :

- Un animagus est un sorcier capable de se transformer en animal.

- Comme toi ? demanda le gamin.

- Oui comme moi.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ébahit mais ne put prononcer un mots car Sirius reprenait :

- Pour revenir à ta question Lily, il faut que tu sache que je ne suis pas animagus depuis ma naissance mais que j'en suis devenu un.

- Ça n'explique pas…

- Non c'est vrai, ça n'explique rien, approuva Sirius en hochant la tête, mais c'est une très langue histoire.

- Vas y j'ai tout mon temps.

- D'accord mais avant descendons dans la salle à manger, on doit être dans une heure à peine au ministère, accepta Sirius en consultant une montre accrocher à sa poche.

- Ne perdons alors pas de temps alors, dit Lily en faisant volte face, Harry, ajouta-t-elle, tu ferais mieux de t'habiller.

( Sirius, lui, s'était endormit tout habillé

- Oui Maman, soupira l'enfant.

A table alors que tout le monde avait devant lui une assiette avec des œufs et du jambon ( Harry s'était habillé et avait rejoint les adultes.) personne ne mangeaient.

Tout le monde étaient en pleine discutions, au sujet des Animagi.

- Bon alors, dit Lily, raconte moi tout, Sirius.

- Quand nous avons découvert que Remus était un loup garou, James, Peter et moi avons décidé de devenir des Animagi, pour pouvoir lui tenir compagnie.

- Quoi !?

- Oui Lily, je suis également un animagus, dit James en regardant sa femme dans les yeux.

- Ça nous a pris pas mal de temps, repris Sirius, mais au cour de notre cinquième année on a enfin réussi à se métamorphoser.

- Très bien, fit Lily mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ? demanda-t-elle en dévisageant James et Sirius.

- Car nous ne sommes pas déclarés, répondit James

- Mais pourquoi vous ne le faite pas ?

- Non seulement il y a de forte chance qu'on nous envois à Azkaban, mais en ne pourrait plus l'utiliser dans nos filatures, au seinde l'ordre, répondit Sirius.

- Vous n'utiliser pas vous votre forme d'animal quand vous êtes en mission pour le ministère ?

- A vrai dire ça serait du suicide, si on le faisait, le ministère le saurait tout de suite, et on est toujours accompagné d'un collègue, marmonna James

- Et encore heureux, fit Lily.

- Tu te transforme en quoi? demanda alors Harry en regardant son père avec curiosité.

- En Cerf, répondit son père, ravi d'échapper aux serments de Lily sur la sécurité.

- oh! et Peter ?

- En rat.

- En rat ?

- Oui en rat, s'était plus simple pour se glisser sous le saule cogneur

- Le saule cogneur ? demanda Harry interloqué.

Alors James et Sirius se mire à raconter que pour immobiliser le saule cogneur, un arbre qui se trouve dans le parc de Poudlard, il fallait appuyer sur le nœud d'une racine, que le saule cogneur cachait un passage qui menait à la cabane hurlante et que cette cabane avait été construite pour permettre à Remus de se transformer en loup garou en toute sécurité.

***

L'heure du départ arriva vite, trop vite aux yeux de Lily.

Elle aida son fils à mettre sa cape de voyage et donna à James et Sirius les repas pour midi.

Lily serra son fils dans ses bras, lui recommanda d'être prudent et se tourna ensuite vers son mari et Sirius :

- Soyez prudents et veillez sur Harry d'accord ?

- Compte sur nous, s'exclama Sirius.

- Bien, fit Lily, je vous fait confiance, n'emmène pas Harry avec toi en mission Sirius.

- Entendu Lily promit, dit Sirius en croisant les doigts derrière son dos, ce qui n'échappa pas à James, qui fronça les sourcils.

- Parfait passez une bonne journée, murmura Lily. James, Sirius et Harry sortir dans le jardin.

Lily referma la porte derrière eux et Sirius dit alors :

- Il faut que je face un tour chez moi pour me changer.

- Pas de problème, dit James, on se retrouve au ministère, dans cinq minute

- Entendu, cinq minutes, approuva Sirius en sortant sa montre, Tu as quelle heure toi ?James sortie la sienne de sa poche et dit :

- Sept heures moins dix.

- Comme moi, à sept heures moins cinq, dans le Hall, devant la fontaine.

- A plus ! Patmol, s'exclama James et Sirius transplana.

- Comment on va se rendre au Ministère, demanda Harry en regardant son père avec curiosité.

- En transplanant, répondit James.

- Mais…

- Vient dans mes bras, tu ne risque rien, je suis là, dit James en se pochant vers son fils.

- J'ai peur…

- Rassure toi, c'est sans danger !

- Mais une fois Parrain a dit qu'on pouvait rester coincé !

- Il a raison mais c'est scellement avec lui, pas avec moi alors ne t'inquiètes pas.

Harry n'était pas tout à fait rassuré mais quand son père le prit dans ses bras il s'agrippa à lui de toute ses force, et ils transplanèrent.

Ils furent alors plonger dans le noir et l'enfant sentit ses entrailles se compresser, puis, l'air lui manquer, enfin il se retrouva à l'air libre, devant une cabine téléphonique.

- Ça va demanda son père en le pausant sur le sol.

- Oui ça va… mais j'ai envie de vomir, répondit-il.

- Je te comprends, c'est pas le moyen de locomotion que je préfère, le transplanage, mais c'est celui qui va le plus vite…

- Et les cheminées, ça va tout aussi vite, fit remarquer le gamin.

- Oui mais ça donne tout aussi bien l'envie de vomir et en plus c'est salissant, objecta James, aller, viens, ajouta-t-il en entraînant son fils vers la cabine téléphonique.

La cabine était de couleur rouge et avait un aspect miteux.

Harry et James se serrèrent dedans. Son père se saisit du combiné et composa les numéros :

six, Deux, quatre, quatre, un et deux.

Une voix s'éleva alors de la cabine, la voix, d'une femme, froide et lointaine :

- Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veiller indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite. J

James parla alors d'une voix forte et claire :

- Ici, James Potter du Quartier général des Aurors j'accompagne Harry Potter à la journée porte ouverte.

- Merci, dit la voix, Ensuite il y eut un déclic et un badge apparut, on pouvait lire: Harry Potter : journée porte ouverte.

La cabine se mis à trembler et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la terre.

La descente dura plus de deux minutes et lorsque enfin la cabine s'arrêta la voix féminine dit :

- passez une bonne journée.

La porte s'ouvrit et le père et le fils se retrouvèrent à l'extrémité d'un grand et magnifique hall, le plafond était bleu, comme le plumage d'un paon.

Au milieu du Hall se trouvait une fontaine où trônait les statues : d'un elfe de maison, d'un gobelin et d'un centaure, toutes trois tournait vers celle d'un sorcier et d'une sorcière.

Le long des murs se trouvaient des cheminées où des sorciers et sorcières apparaissaient à intervalle réguliers.

James se dirigea vers la fontaine et Harry le suivit en regardant autour de lui la bouche entrouverte.

- Harry ferme la bouche, dit James

- Comment t'as vu ? tu ne m'as pas regardé depuis qu'on est sorti de la cabine.

- Les pères voient tout, répondit James.

Sirius se trouvait à ce moment là, à quelques mètres des Potter et profita de ce que James venait de dire pour s'avancer à pas de loup vers lui est hurla :

- SALUT !!

James sursauta et se tourna vers son ami, Harry, lui, éclata de rire et montra son père du doigt et chantonna :

- Menteur, menteur !

- Au ça va dit James avant d'éclater également de rire.

_[à suivre]_

* * *

la suite sera pour mardi prochain!

**Reviews** please!

Très bonne journée à tout le monde


	6. Chapter 5: La mission

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 5! Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La mission**

Ils rirent pendant plus d'une minute jusqu'à ce que James reprenne contenance et dit :

- Bon c'est pas tout mais, on a quatre minutes pour nous rendre à nos quartiers sinon Maugrey va nous en vouloir toute notre vie !  
- Tu as raison, approuva Sirius dans un hoquet.

***

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au QG des Aurors leur montre indiquait sept heures et dès qu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur Maugrey fondit sur eux comme un vautour sur une proie.

- Black ! Potter ! s'écria-t-il, pile à l'heure !

- Vous voyez Alastor, toujours ponctuelle ! s'exclama James

- Pas ici Potter, on est au ministère !

- Désolé, capitaine,

- J'aime mieux ça ! où est le petit ?

James se retourna et chercha son fils des yeux mais ne le trouva pas.

- Je comprends pas… il était derrière moi, pourtant, répondit-il en regardant partout d'un regard de plus en plus inquiet.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

- James ! il est à côté de moi !  
- Quoi ?! s'exclama l'interpellé en se tournant vers son ami, Harry ! Je t'ai cherché partout !  
- Il n'était pas partout, il était juste là ! fit remarquer Sirius.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry qui n'avait rien entendu de l'échange.  
- Rien, lui répondit James, des histoires de grandes personnes.  
- Si tu le dis, marmonna l'enfant.  
- Harry, Je te présente Alastor Maugrey, le chef de tous les aurors, dit Sirius en poussant son filleul devant lui. L'enfant regarda d'un air terrifié le vieil Auror.  
- Chef, voici mon fils, Harry, ajouta James à l'intention de Maugrey.  
- Harry on dit bonjour, soit pas timide, s'exclama Sirius.  
- Bonjour monsieur, dit Harry d'une toute petite voix.  
- Salut petit, bon par quoi on commence ?  
- Hein ? dit James un peu désorienté par la question de l'Auror.  
- La visite guidé j'imagine, mais il faut se dépêcher car j'ai une affaire à vous confiez, Potter.  
- Heu, patron… si ça vous ennuis pas j'aimerais que ça soit Sirius qui s'occupe de Harry aujourd'hui, bredouilla James.  
- Black ? mais pourquoi ?  
- Et bien…  
- C'est moi qui est inscrit Harry à cette journée, coupa Sirius.  
- Et alors ? demanda Maugrey qui ne voyait pas où était le problème.  
- Peu importe ! alors c'est oui ou non, demanda James.  
- Organisez-vous comme vous le voulez, marmonna l'Auror.  
- Très bien, Sirius je te laisse, pas de bêtise, compris ?  
- Oui, c'est compris, répondit ce dernier en lançant un clin d'œil en direction de Harry.  
- Bien, Harry, je dois y aller, on se reverra à midi, d'accord ? dit James en se penchant vers son fils.  
- Oui, P'pas.  
- Bonne matinée, dit James, c'est quoi cette mission ? ajouta-il en se tournant vers Maugrey.  
- Venez, dans mon bureau.  
James et Maugrey s'éloignèrent laissant Harry et Sirius seul.

Sirius se tourna vers son filleul et demanda :

- Alors Harry que veux-tu faire ?  
- Sais pas, répondit l'enfant.  
- On va commencer par le tour des lieux alors…  
- Comme tu veux…  
- Alors viens, dit Sirius en prenant la main de Harry.

Sirius mena l'enfant le long des rangées de bureaux et Harry regarda autour de lui les yeux écarquillés. Les bureaux étaient séparés par des cloisons où se trouvaient des photographies d'hommes et de femmes qui les regardaient en ricanant et Harry se serra un peu plus, au près de son parrain.  
Sirius montra tout à Harry, enfin tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser dans l'administration que les aurors devaient faire mais cela ne prit que deux heures et à neuf heures dix ils restèrent sans rien faire, assis au bureau de Sirius.

- Je m'ennuis, dit Harry au bout d'un quart d'heure, en tenant sa tête d'une main.  
- Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi, s'exclama Sirius.

Un homme s'approcha alors de nos deux amis et aborda Sirius :

- Sirius ! Maugrey nous demande dans son bureau.  
- Je te suis, dit Sirius en se levant.

***

- D'après les renseignements qu'on m'a donné, Lord Voldemort prépare une action de grande envergure, fit Maugrey dès que Sirius et l'homme refermèrent la porte du bureau de Maugrey..  
- Où ? fit aussitôt Sirius, quand ? Comment ?  
- Du calme Black, j'y viens !  
- Oui mon commandant, marmonna le parrain de Harry.  
- Bien, j'ai déjà mit James Potter et Alice Londubat sur l'affaire, il hésita soudain à continuer et regarda tour à tour Sirius et son collègue, Potter m'a fait parvenir un message me disant que effectivement que Voldemort prépare quelque chose et que ce ne serait pas de refus d'avoir des renforts…

- Cependant, continua Maugrey car celui qui accompagnait Sirius ouvrait la bouche, je ne peux pas me permettre d'envoyer n'importe qui là-bas ! Voilà pourquoi je m'attends à la plus grande discrétion de votre part ! Vous prendrez un Portoloin pour vous rendre où vous devez vous rendre.  
- Pourquoi tous ces mystères ? demanda Sirius avec une moue ironique.  
- Parce que nous devons être de la plus grande discrétion !  
- Heu…  
- Fermez-la Black !  
- Oui mon commandant !  
Maugrey se leva et prit une tasse dans une armoire et pointa sa baguette dessus :  
- Portus !  
La tasse se mit à trembler et s'illumina d'une lumière bleu puis redevint inerte.  
- Heu…  
- Quoi encore Black, s'exclama Maugrey, exaspéré.  
- Harry, dit simplement Sirius en montrant son filleul recroquevillé près de la porte, à Maugrey.  
- Ha ! le môme de Potter ! Londubat ! Où avez-vous mit votre gamin à vous !  
- Heu, c'est Vanf qui la prit avec elle pour un moment…  
- Alors Black, donnez donc votre môme à Vanf !  
- Je…, j'ai promis.  
- Va ! Potter vous en voudra pas !  
- Je préfère l'emmener !  
- QUOI ! firent Maugrey et Londubat.  
- Tu es fou !  
- C'est dangereux !  
- Du calme ! hurla Sirius pour couper cours aux protestations, James m'a confié sa cape d'invisibilité alors Harry se cachera dessous et…  
- Comme vous voudrez Black, mais je ne veux pas que la mission foire à cause de votre folie…  
- Elle ne foira pas ! dit Sirius d'un ton décidé, il sortit de sa poche un tissu et appela son filleul qui vint vers lui sans se poser de question.  
- Harry, recouvre toi de cette cape et ne l'enlève sous aucun prétexte !  
- C'est quoi un prétexte ?  
Sirius se tapa le front et dit :  
- Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! ne l'enlève pas, c'est tout.  
- Oui Sirius, répondit Harry et il se recouvrit de la cape,  
- Ça alors ! s'exclama le gamin avec enthousiasme, t'as vu ça Sirius ?  
- Oui j'ai vu ça !  
- Assez perdu de temps ! s'exclama le chez des Aurors, venez !  
- Harry ! où es-tu ? fit Sirius.  
- Ici ! parrain..  
- Prends ma main alors ! dit Sirius et le gamin s'exécuta, Sirius sentit la petite menotte le serrer avec force et il referma sa main dessus. Ils s'approchèrent de la tasse posée sur la table et Sirius et Londubat tendirent leur main et le gamin les imita en tendant la main qui tenait pas Sirius. Il sentit une pression au niveau du nombril et un tourbillon les emmena.  
Lorsque le tourbillon cessa ils tombèrent sur un sol d'une froideur exceptionnelle. Sirius et Londubat s'étaient déjà relevés et Sirius s'écria :  
- Maugrey nous a envoyé au pôle Nord ou quoi !  
- Non Sirius au milieu des Détraqueurs !  
- Ha ! Sirius sortit sa baguette et se tourna vers son collègue, Où sommes-nous ?  
- Je ne sais pas mais reste sur tes gardes !  
- Oui… il faut trouver James et Alice !  
- Tout à fait d'accord...  
- Harry où es-tu ?  
- Ici, dit une voix étouffée.  
- Reste près de moi, s'exclama Sirius et il se mit à courir mais le temps que Harry se relève, son parrain avait disparu.

[à suivre]

* * *

Reviews please ou_ commentaires_ s'il-vous-plait

ça fait toujours énormément plaisir et cela permet de voir nos défauts!

Positif ou négatif, ça m'intéresse!

Bonne journée et merci d'avoir lu ma fic!

La suite Jeudi, sauf si vous ne la voulez pas ce jour là met plus tard! Ou pas du tout!


	7. Chapter 6: Sombre journée

Coucou, comme prévu voici le chapitre 6, bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Sombre journée**

Il faisait très sombre on aurait dit qu'il faisait nuit, mais ce n'était rien comparé au froid qui transperçait la peau et à l'impression que tout bonheur quittait le monde.  
Partout n'était que chaos, on aurait dit la fin du monde, des gens criaient, trébuchaient, s'écroulaient, ils fuyaient ces horribles créatures qui se nourrissaient des âmes sans aucune pitiés et parmi eux marchant vers les créatures, deux personnes brandissaient leurs baguettes et lançaient des animaux transparents vers les Détraqueurs qui fuyaient lorsque ceux-ci les touchaient.  
Soudain alors qu'ils continuaient à repousser les Détraqueurs, ils entendirent des pleurs, ils continuèrent de plus belle, enfin les Détraqueurs s'éloignèrent et bien que le froid persistait, ainsi que le noir, ils se sentirent renaître. Les pleurs n'avaient pas cessé mais avaient redoublé et se rapprochaient. L'une des personnes se tourna vers l'autre, c'était une femme :  
- James ?  
- Viens…Alice… Il faut retrouver ce petit avant les Détraqueurs…  
- Tu as raison…  
Ils partirent à sa recherche, les pleurs venaient de leur droite, ils se mirent à courir, ils retrouvèrent le gamin au bout de cinq minutes. Il n'aurait rien vu tellement il pleurait, il appelait un nom mais il était incompréhensible. James le reconnu dès qu'il aperçu l'enfant, ce dernier, l'avait alors vu et il hurla :  
- PAPA !  
Il couru vers l'homme et ce dernier s'agenouilla et ouvrit les bras, le gamin s'y jeta en pleurant.  
- Harry, dit James Potter d'une voix étranglée.  
- J'ai enlevé la cape, sanglotait le gamin sans interruption mais son père ne l'écoutait pas. James regardait Alice qui s'était également agenouillée, avec effarement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit son fils par les épaules et dit :  
- Je suis là, c'est fini, où est Sirius ?  
- J'sais pas, sanglota Harry, mais j'ai enlevé la cape !  
- Quel Cape  
- La cape…que tu as donné… à Sirius…  
- Ha ! ma cape d'invisibilité ?  
- Oui !  
- Mais où est-elle ?  
- Dans…dans ma poche…Sirius ma dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'enlever…mais…  
- Harry, écoutes moi…

- Ecoutes moi ! Ce n'est pas grave… Tu entends ! Personne ne t'en veut…  
- James ? Il est en état de choc…, murmura Alice  
- Harry ! Où est Sirius ! dit James qui commençait à perde patience.  
- Je…  
- Harry ! où est-il ! James se mit à secouer Harry et le gamin se remit à pleurer.  
- James ! dit Alice avec plus d'assurance, Arrêtes ! Tu vas lui faire mal ! Elle força le père à lâcher son fils et l'éloigna, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Arrête ou je te stupéfit. »  
James baissa la tête honteux de s'être emporté ainsi, il voulut s'approcher de son fils mais ce dernier recula effrayé.  
Alice s'approcha de l'enfant et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, personne ne sut jamais ce qu'elle lui dit mais après, Harry se laissa approcher par son père qui lui demanda pardon et lui jura qu'il ne recommencerait plus jamais.  
Alice demanda à l'enfant ce qu'il s'était passé et le gamin raconta avec ses mots se qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau, l'arrivée en Portoloin et son errance dans le noir.  
James et Alice, après une longue discussion, convinrent que le mieux à faire était de ramener Harry au ministère et de retourner, avec des renforts, chercher Sirius et Frank.

***  
Pendant que James et Alice interrogeaient Harry, Sirius et Frank étaient arrivés près d'une maison qui était en flamme. A l'intérieur se trouvait une gamine qui appelait au secours. Brandissant leurs baguettes les deux Aurors coururent à son secours.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, l'air devenait irrespirable et la chaleur insupportable. Sirius fit alors jaillir de l'eau de sa baguette, Frank ne tarda pas à limiter et ils parvinrent ainsi à se frayer un chemin à travers le brasier.  
Après un périlleux chemin ils parvinrent jusqu'à la fillette qui c'était réfugiée sous son lit. Sirius s'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais à ce moment-là, le plafond commença à s'effondrer, Sirius se prit un bloc de granite sur la tête et il s'écroula. La gamine poussa un hurlement.  
Franck hésita, fallait-il qu'il sorte d'abord Sirius ou la fillette de la maison, il choisit de se référer au code des Aurors plutôt cas son cœur et vu que le code disait qu'il faut sauver en premier les victimes il sortit l'enfant et la conduisit dehors, puis il revint chercher Sirius qui avait repris connaissance entre temps. Frank traîna son collègue vers l'extérieur de la maison et une fois à l'abri du brasier, il l'allongea sur l'herbe. La fillette s'approcha et murmura :  
- Il est mort ?  
- Non…  
Sirius saisit alors le bras de Frank et gémit :  
- Harry… où est Harry?  
Son collègue regarda autour de lui et dit d'une voix inquié:  
- Je ne sais pas…  
- Je n'aurais…pas…dû…si mort…ma faute, gémit Sirius d'une voix faible. Frank ne sût que répondre, soudain des cris retentirent à nouveau et les deux hommes crurent que les Détraqueurs étaient revenus.  
Ce n'était autre que leurs collègues, Frank eut un rire ironique, il était parti pour les secourir et s'étaient eux qui étaient secouru. Il se redressa et vit Alice se précipiter sur lui.

***  
Arrivé au ministère James, après avoir fait un rapide rapport à Maugrey, contacta sa femme par cheminée et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Lily ne put retenir ses larmes et elle traita Sirius de tout les noms avant d'ordonner à James de se pousser pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre au ministère, son époux s'exécuta. Dès que Harry, qui était resté au près de Alice, aperçu sa mère, il courut vers elle. Lily serra son fils dans ses bras de toutes ses forces et le gamin pleura toutes les larmes qui lui restaient.  
- Tu t'en occupes…, demanda James mais Lily lui lança un regard noir.  
- Tout ceci est également ta faute !  
- Mais…  
- Oui, je m'en occupe ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

- POTTER ! rugit la voix Maugrey, on n'y va !  
- Oui…oui…Sirius…, James se tourna vers Maugrey et acquiesça puis il s'avança vers Maugrey qui tenait une tasse dans la main et fut rejoignit par Alice et d'autres Aurors.  
Tous tendirent la main et ils furent emportés par un tourbillon de couleur et il quand il cessa , ils tombèrent sur le sol.  
James se releva péniblement et une odeur de feu le prit au nez. Au loin on voyait une lueur rougeâtre qui flamboyait dans la nuit.  
- Oh Merlin ! s'exclama Alice, les mains sur la bouche, vous croyez, qu'ils sont là-bas?  
- C'est très probable, répondit James qui était changeur.  
- Venez ! De toute façon, il faut bien commencer les recherches quelques part ! grogna Maugrey, en se dirigeant vers la lueur. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas.  
Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant deux bons kilomètres, quand soudain ils aperçurent Frank, Sirius et une fillette devant les flammes.  
- Frank, Sirius ! hurlèrent James et Alice simultanément, ils virent Frank se redresser du corps de Sirius et Alice courut vers son époux et lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.  
James courut à la suite de sa collègue et se laissa tomber au côté de Sirius.  
- James… commença ce dernier.  
- Chut ! ne parles pas, s'exclama James le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude.  
- Non…Harry…  
- Il va bien… on l'a retrouvé,  
- Je…  
- Chut ! que s'est-il passé ? demanda James en tournant la tête vers Frank toujours enlacé par Alice. Frank éloigna sa femme en douceur et répondit :  
- On vous cherchait et on a vu cette maison…  
- Non ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Sirius !  
- J'y viens ! on est rentré dans la maison pour secourir la fillette et le plafond s'est écroulé…  
- Laisse-moi deviner, dit James en faisant mine de réfléchir, sur Sirius ?  
- Oui…  
- Bien…c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir…  
James se pencha sur Sirius et l'examina, puis après avoir immobilisé sa tête, il fit apparaître un brancard et l'allongea dessus.  
Maugrey ordonna alors à deux Aurors, Strive et Malyne d'amener Sirius à Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers. James voulut accompagner son ami et collègue mais Maugrey s'y opposa, il voulait que James alla retrouver son fils et également qu'il lui face le rapport des événements. James se résigna à laisser partir Sirius en lui promettant de venir prochainement le voir. Maugrey charga également Frank de faire son rapport. Ils repartirent tous pour le Ministère.

_[à suivre]_

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une ou des reviews, j'espère que vous continuerez, ça fait toujours très plaisir et ça encourage.

à bientôt et bonne journée à tout le monde.


	8. Chapter 7: Ste Mangouste et affaire r

Et voilà le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Ste Mangouste et affaire résolue**

Une fois les affaires réglées et les rapports bouclés tous ceux qui avait amenés leurs enfants au ministère les ramenèrent chez eux.

il était près d'une heure et les Potter mangeaient en Silence à la cuisine. Lily avait sermonné son époux pendant au moins une heure avant de se dire que ce qui était fait était fait et qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer comme ça et elle était en train d'arriver à la conclusion que Sirius avait été assez puni comme ça sans en rajouter une couche.

Harry était remit de ce qui était arrivé et regardait ses parents tour à tour avec des yeux ronds. James lui avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé et l'avait rassuré mais Harry avait très bien compris la gravité de la situation et ce que risquait chaque jour son père et son parrain. James s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'un hibou frappa contre la fenêtre, Lily s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir et le hibou s'engouffra dans la cuisine et se posa devant James et tendit la patte. Ce dernier détacha la lettre et commença à la lire : « Cher Cornedrue,

J'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi que Lily et le petit Harry. La vie à Poudlard est très tranquille ( ce qui me convient très bien). Hagrid multiplie les écourtions dans la forêt, il y a des jours où je me demande ce qu'il ma prit de devenir son assistant ! Mais bon j'ai pas à me plaindre, je suis nourri, logé et payé, pas beaucoup par rapport à toi et Lily mais cela me suffit pour vivre la vie paisible dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

Je ne sais pas si tu le sais déjà (les nouvelles vont vite) mais Dumbledore m'a donné un nouveau pouvoir, celui d'enlever ou donner des points aux gamins de l'école. Tu peux pas savoir ce que je suis content ! Je t'en avais déjà parlé il y a quelques mois, ces fichus gamins, mal élevés, m'insultaient et maintenant que j'ai ce pouvoir ils ont arrêté, enfin je suis sûr qu'ils le font quand je ne les entends pas mais ça m'est égale.

Bon tu dois me prendre pour un prétentieux et un ignorant mais détrompe toi ! Je sais que la guerre est de plus en plus présente et que toi et Patmol risquiez votre vie tous les jours pour qu'à Poudlard règne la paix et ailleurs. Merci, merci de le faire !

Bon j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à te dire mais je ne peux le faire dans une lettre, ça attendra encore quelques jours.

Embrasse Lily et Harry pour moi S.T.P et bien sur Patmol si tu le vois !

Amitié, _Queudver_.

PS. As-tu vu Lunard ? Il ne répond plus à mes lettres depuis quelques temps. »

- Papa, c'est qui, qui t'écris ? demanda Harry qui regardait son père avec insistance.

- C'est Peter…

- Il dit quoi ?

- Harry ! s'exclama Lily, c'est sûrement personnel !

- Non…pas tellement que ça…en gros il dit qu'il va bien et qu'il a, à présent, le droit d'enlever et de donner des points aux élèves de Poudlard et il vous embrasse !

- Harry, si tu as fini va dans ta chambre s'il te plait, dit alors Lily, il faut que je parle à ton père !

- Oui maman, répondit Harry qui fila aussitôt.

Une fois son gamin dehors, Lily se tourna vers son époux et demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

- Heu, le mieux c'est que tu la lises, répondit James en tendant la lettre vers elle. Lily s'en empara et la parcourut rapidement.

- C'est qu'il n'a pas eu des nouvelles de Remus ?

- Non, enfin, y a pas que ça…

- Mais je ne vois rien d'autre qui est inquiétant, mon cœur.

- Il y a deux choses, la première est qu'il a des choses à me dire mais qu'il ne peut pas le faire dans la lettre et la seconde est qu'il a utilisé nos surnoms au lieu d'écrire nos prénoms…

- Tu sais, il veut certainement nous raconter les potins de Poudlard… et en second…c'est pas mieux ainsi ?

-Oui tu as raison mais… la prudence n'a jamais été le point fort de Peter, dit James, songeur.

- Non tu te trompes, James, la prudence se n'est pas _ton _point fort !

- Bon, d'accord mais…

- James tu te tracasses pour rien, j'en suis sûr.

- Oui, oui, tu as raison.

- Bien on est d'accord, si tu m'aidais à débarrasser ?

- Heu…Lily… un coup de baguette et c'est bon.

- Oups ! Par fois j'oublie que je suis une sorcière.

- Ben voyons…

D'un sort Lily débarrassa la table et mis la vaisselle sale dans l'évier puis :

- James tu feras la vaisselle avant de repartir travailler ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras ma Lily…

- Bien, alors à ce soir mon chérie.

- Tu pourras prendre des nouvelles de Sirius pendant que tu y es ?

- Oui, je passerais le voir pour lui faire savoir ma façon de penser !

- Comme tu voudras.

Lily s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais James la rappela :

- On fait quoi pour Harry ?

- Hein ?

- Je demande à mes parents de le garder ou bien je le reprends au travail ?

- La journée porte découverte est-elle fini ?

- Non mais…

- Alors reprends le avec toi, dit Lily d'un haussement d'épaule, de toute façon la leçon de ce matin t'a servi de leçon, à moins que je ne me trompe ?

- Non, dit James en baissant la tête.

- A ce soir ! s'exclama Lily avec un sourire ironique.

James se dépêcha de faire la vaisselle et alla chercher son fils pour l'emmener.

Cette fois ils prirent la cheminée pour se rendre dans l'atrium du ministère, car Harry avait toujours son badge.

Il était dans l'atrium quand un cri retentit :

- James !

L'interpellé se retourna et aperçut Frank et Alice Londubat qui se hâtaient vers eux, un gamin de l'âge de Harry trottinait derrière eux.

- Quoi ? il ne s'est pas encore passé quelque chose, j'espère.

- Non rassure toi, répondit Alice.

- On a un message pour toi, ajouta Frank en lui tendant un parchemin. James le prit et s'apprêta à le lire mais Frank l'en empêcha d'un murmure :

- Non pas maintenant, quand tu seras chez toi. James eut alors un doute, ce ne devait pas être en rapport avec le boulot si non Frank l'aurait laissé lire tout de suite le message, ça devait être un message de l'ordre du phénix, peut être même de Dumbledore lui même.

- Pas de problème, répondit James en mettant le parchemin dans sa poche.

- Je ne pensais pas que ta femme te permettrait d'emmener à nouveau ton fils avec toi ! dit Frank pour changer de sujet tandis qu'ils se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs.

- A vrai dire moi non plus…, répondit James ce qui fit rire Alice.

- Papa ? fit Harry en tirant sur sa manche. James le regarda et dit dans un soupir :

- Oui Harry qu'y a-t-il ?

- Sirius m'en veut d'avoir enlevé la cape d'invisibilité ?

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Harry ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Personne ne t'en veut ! Et surtout pas Sirius !

Ils étaient arrivés aux ascenseurs et ils s'engouffrèrent dedans, Puis arrivés à leurs niveaux ils entrèrent dans le QG des Aurors.

- A plus Potter, fit Frank avec un clin d'œil complice alors qu'ils se séparaient.

- A plus Londubat !

- Papa Pourquoi il t'appelle Potter alors qu'il t'appelait James avant ?

- Ben… parce qu'on a pas le droit de s'appeler par nos prénoms quand on est au QG.

- Ha ! d'accord dit Harry, c'est bizarre…

James leva les yeux au ciel. Il fit asseoir son fils à côté de lui et s'assit également derrière son bureau mais à peine avait-il poussé un soupir de satisfaction que Maugrey l'appela de son bureau :

- Potter venez ici immédiatement !

- Oui mon commandant ! répondit James en se relevant, il hésita puis appela Dalous :

- Dalous !

- Oui ? répondit une jeune femme qui travaillait au bureau d'à côté.

- Tu peux surveiller mon fils une minute s'il te plait ?

- Oui comme tu voudras, Potter.

- Harry, restes ici STP.

- Oui P'pas ! répondit Harry curieux.

Quand James frappa à la porte de son chef, il fut aussitôt invité à rentrer, il obéit et entra avec appréhension. Maugrey faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, il se tourna vers James et lui montra d'un geste de la main la chaise en face du bureau, James s'y assit et regarda le vieil Auror avec inquiétude.

- Potter ! Pardonnez-moi…, finit par dire Maugrey

- Pardon ? demanda James en croyant qu'il avait mal entendu.

- Je ne le répéterai pas ! grogna Fol œil.

- Pourquoi vous me demandez pardon ?

- Pour n'avoir pas su empêcher Black d'emmener votre gamin avec lui ce matin.

James ouvrit de gros yeux, il était rare d'être convoqué seul chez le commandant, il était encore plus rare qu'il fasse des erreurs mais beaucoup plus rare qu'il fasse des excuses.

- Oh ?! Ce n'est rien…, vous savez… Sirius n'a pas le même sens du danger que la plupart d'entre nous ! et…

- Oui… c'est justement ce qui fait de lui un bon Auror mais…

- Commandant ! Ce qui est fait est fait !

- C'est vrai Potter…, j'espère que votre fils s'est remi de ce qui est arrivé.

- Vous croyez que je l'aurai pris avec moi si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Non…, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Black ?

- Pas encore, j'ai demandé à ma femme d'en prendre…

- C'est vrai qu'elle est médicomage…, dites au cas où, quand vous verrez Black, que je ne l'attends pas avant une semaine ici, au moins.

- Entendu.

- J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, si je vous garde au QG aujourd'hui…

- Non, je comprends.

- Bien, s'exclama alors Maugrey, il prit des liasses de parchemin dans un tiroir de son bureau et les tendit à James, ce dernier les prit et regarda son supérieur avec incrédulité.

- Il faut bien que je vous occupe, se justifia l'Auror.

- Oui mais… que dois-je faire ?

- Classer ce dossier par ordre chronologique !

- Très bien.

- Je le veux dans une heure sur mon bureau.

- Oui, chef ! répondit James en se levant, il se dirigea vers la porte l'ouvrit

- Et appelez-moi Tarvis et Faille !

James se donna pas la peine de répondre et referma derrière lui la porte. Il partit à la recherche de ses deux collègues et les trouva en train de discuter avec Frank Londubat. Il s'approcha et dès qu'ils le virent, ses collègues interrompirent leur conversation et Tarvis qui semblait fort contrarié de son interruption lança :

- Hé ! Potter tu tombes bien, tu sais ! On se demandait si la tête de Black était encore plus enflé que ta tête, à présent !

James stoppa son avancée et regarda Tarvis comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, il reprit ses esprits :

- Le commandant veux te voir avec Faille dans son bureau, Maintenant !

- Ben oui c'est évident, il ne va pas aller au Chaudron Baveur pour nous parler !

- La ferme Tarvis, intervint Frank.

- Ouais ! C'est vrai Frank, Potter n'est pas assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul !

A ce moment là, la voix de Maugrey retentit depuis la porte de son bureau :

- Tarvis ! Faille ! Si vous n'êtes pas à la porte de mon bureau dans dix secondes, vous êtes virés !

Tarvis grimaça, se leva et passa devant James en entraînant Faille avec lui. Frank se tourna vers James et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais James ne le laissa pas parler :

- Te fatigue pas Frank, j'ai l'habitude ! et James repartit retrouver son fils.

Lorsqu'il arriva auprès de Harry et Aline Dalous, la jeune femme s'exclamait :

- ça alors, P'tit gars, tu ferais un bon Auror !

James s'approcha et demanda ce qui se passait et Aline et son coéquipier éclatèrent de rire.

Harry regarda son père s'éloigner alors que la femme qu'il venait d'appeler s'approchait de lui. Elle avait les yeux bleus et ses cheveux étaient blancs et il émanait de son sourire un aura rassurant qui amena Harry à lui faire confiance au premier regard :

- Harry ? C'est bien Harry ? demanda-t-elle en jeune Potter.

- Oui, madame, répondit le jeune garçon d'une petite voix.

- Allons ! appelle moi Aline et tutoie moi ! s'écria la jeune femme avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

- Oui… Aline…

- C'est bien, vient on va parler un peu, si tu es d'accord, fit Aline en lui tendant sa main. Confiant Harry prit la main de la jeune femme qui le mena à son bureau. Elle fit apparaître une chaise sur laquelle Harry s'assit, puis elle s'assit également sur la chaise de son bureau et se tourna vers le jeune Potter :

- Alors Harry, dis moi, comment trouves tu le métier de ton père ? Harry expliqua alors dans son langage d'enfant de cinq ans qu'il avait réalisé à quel point le travail de son père était dangereux et qu'il pouvait ne pas rentrer à la maison chaque fois qu'il partait travailler. Aline était bien ennuyée par les révélations du fils de James Potter et se promis d'en parler à ce dernier.

Harry et Aline continuèrent à parler de chose et d'autre pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le coéquipier d'Aline arrive et interrompre leur conversation :

- Dalous, il faut qu'on se mette au boulot là !

- Tu as raison, soupira Aline, quelle est la mission ?

- Trouver qui a tué cette femme et comment son fils a pu échapper à son assassin !

- Encore une de ces fausses affaires ! murmura ave lassitude Aline.

- Fausses affaires ? dit Harry en regardant sa nouvelle amie avec des yeux ronds.

- Le commandant a trouvé un moyen pour forger notre sens de déduction en nous fabriquant de fausses affaires où on doit confondre les coupables, trouver des preuves, etc., répondit Aline alors que son collègue faisait apparaître une troisième chaise.

L'affaire à traiter n'était pas simple : La victime et son fils vivait dans un petit appartement et ils étaient apparemment sans histoire. Le père était mort trois ans auparavant de maladie, ce qui excluait que sa mort ait un rapport avec celle de sa jour du meurtre le fils, âgé de huit ans, jouait dans sa chambre et sa mère était dans la cuisine, il semblerait que le meurtrier soit arrivé aux alentours de trois heures et ait tué la mère de famille silencieusement. L'énigme étant de trouver où le garçon peut se cacher de l'homme ou de la femme qui a tué sa mère, pour ça, ils avaient les photos de toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Les deux Aurors et Harry notèrent toutes les cachettes et cherchèrent la plus sûr, se fut Harry qui la trouva et il justifia son choix en prouvant qu'on ne pouvait voir le garçon ni de la fenêtre ni de la porte et il était protégé par l'armoire. Aline vérifia ses dires et se fut à ce moment là qu'elle s'exclama que Harry ferait un bon Auror.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda James qui était assez irrité.

- Bien sûr, répondit Aline en se calmant, Harry vient de résoudre une des fausses affaire que Maugrey nous a donné.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama James en regardant son fils avec admiration.

- T'as très bien entendu, Potter, dit le coéquipier d'Aline.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, demanda Harry d'un ton innocent en regardant les trois adultes.

- Mais non Harry, répondit son père en ébouriffant le jeune garçon, je suis simplement impressionné de ta performance fils !

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Harry en provoquant un nouveau éclat de rire.

Lorsque Lily arriva à Ste Mangouste, vers deux heures environ, il y avait une grande agitation, l'attaque des Détraqueurs du matin faisait encore des siennes. La jeune femme se dépêcha d'aller se changer pour donner un coup de main à ses collègues. Dans les vestiaires la chef de sa section, Martine Ultra, entra et apostropha Lily :

- Lily, un passion demande à te voir ! Lui dit-elle d'une traite. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sirius Black, j'imagine ? fit Lily.

- Comment as-tu deviné?

- Il n'y a que ce passion que je connais personnellement…

- Je me disait aussi, que c'était étrange.

- De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps d'aller le voir maintenant, il y a trop de monde.

- Oh ! on s'est débrouillé sans toi jusqu'à présent alors dix minutes de plus ou de moins…

- J'ai compris ! Je vais y aller, de toute façon James m'a demandé de prendre de ses nouvelles.

- A ce propos, comment va-t-il et ton fils, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était avec Black…

- Oui c'est exact et il vont bien, juste une grosse frayeur pour Harry mais c'est passé.

- Bien alors, voici tes passions du jour, enfin s'il n'y a pas de nouvelles catastrophes. Martine tendit son planning à Lily et cette dernière s'en empara.

- A plus tard, Lily, fit Martine en prenant congé.

- A plus tard, oui…, lui répondit Lily d'une voix absente en étudiant son planning.

Après avoir appris par cœur son emploi du temps, Lily passa au service de Pathologie des Sortilèges pour voir Sirius, lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte la voix de son ami lui répondit et elle entra. Sirius faisait chambre commune avec deux autres personnes, une femme et un homme, son lit se trouvait tout au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre. Lily s'approcha de lui et dit d'un ton froid :

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, répondit Sirius en se tassant dans ses oreillers, Je voulais savoir…

- Si c'est pour James ou Harry que tu t'inquietes, saches qu'il vont bien !

- Merci, mais…je…me suis conduit comme un imbécile et…

Lily eut un sourire en coin, Sirius était tombé dans son piège, il s'était excusé, enfin à sa façon.

- Te fatigue pas, ce qui est fait est fait !

- Oui, mais…

- James s'inquiète pour toi et Harry également.

- Ha ! ils vont passer me voir ? demanda Sirius avec avidité.

- J'imagine, mais comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux que devant les Détraqueurs mais c'est pas la grande forme non plus.

- Je vois…heu, je pense que James te le dira sûrement mais…

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Peter a écrit.

- Oui, il écrit souvent à James, je ne vois pas où est le problème…

- Et bien moi non plus mais James s'inquiète pour lui…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben, d'abord Peter a utilisé vos surnoms à James, Remus et toi, Sirius fronça les sourcils, ensuite il dit qu'il ne reçoit pas de réponse aux lettres qu'il écrit à Remus, là Sirius s'agita, et qu'il a des choses a nous dire trop importantes pour être écrit dans une lettre.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange de la part de Peter de faire tant de mystères, cela dit ce qui m'inquiète c'est le faite que Remus ne lui répond pas.

- Oui moi aussi ça serait ça mais James c'est plutôt qu'il a des choses trop importantes à dire pour être mis par écrit !

-Bas ! que veux-tu, James ne supporte pas que Peter soit prudent pour une fois.

-Tu crois ? Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Le mieux serait de demander à Remus pourquoi il ne répond pas à Peter et ensuite d'attendre la prochaine, Sirius jeta un regard inquiet à ses compagnons de chambre et baissa la voix, réunion de L'ordre.

- Oui c'est exactement ce que j'ai répondu à James mais il ne me semblait pas très convaincu.

- Je vais essayer de le rassurer quand il viendra plus tard.

- Merci, bon il faut que je file, j'ai pas mal de travails !

- Oui, merci d'être passé, à plus tard…Lily fila sans laisser le temps à Sirius de finir sa phrase.

L'après-midi se passa sans problème pour James et son fils, ils restèrent au QG à faire de la paperasse mais ils s'amusèrent beaucoup.

Vers cinq heures James boucla la dernière affaire et il décida que c'était suffisant pour la journée. Harry demanda s'il pouvait aller avec lui voir son parrain et James accepta.

A cinq heures et demi James poussa la porte de la chambre à Sirius et entra à l'intérieur en compagnie de son fils.

Sirius était en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier quand il vit James et Harry s'approcher de son lit.

Depuis que Lily était passé deux autres personnes avaient rejoins Sirius, l'homme et la femme.

Dès qu'il vit son parrain dans son lit en chemise blanche, Harry eut envie de se précipiter dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il fut au pied du lit de son ami James le salua vivement et lui demanda comment il allait.

- Je vais très bien, répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- J'en suis heureux, dit James qui croyait Sirius qu'à demi. Sirius se tourna alors vers Harry et lui demanda de s'approcher, le jeune garçon obéit et Sirius avec un effort s'assit au bord de son lit et serra son filleul contre lui. Harry se mit alors à pleurer et répéta pour la millième fois qu'il avait enlevé la cape. Sirius échangea un regard avec James et prit l'enfant par les épaules :

- Harry…ce n'est pas grave, tu as bien fait de l'enlever.

- Tu crois ?

- Je l'affirme. Se fut alors un miracle, le jeune Potter arrêta de pleurer et murmura :

- J'ai eu si peur…

- Oui moi aussi, approuva Sirius, mais c'est fini à présent, c'est fini.

- Je croyais que les Aurors n'avait jamais peur, fit Harry.

- La peur et tout à fait naturel, elle fait partie de l'homme, dit une voix douce derrière leur dos.

Harry se retourna et vit sur le pas de la porte, un homme assez vieux, avec une longue barbe blanche, il s'avança et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Se fut à se moment là que l'enfant le reconnu, c'était Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, il avait une carte à son nom dans les Chocogrenouilles et il était là quand Sirius avait failli mourir à cause de lui.

- Professeur ! s'exclama James.

- Bonsoir, James, comment allez-vous.

- Moi ? Heu ! oui très bien merci, bredouilla-t-il.

- Et toi Sirius? S'évanouir deux fois à peine en vingt-quatre heures, je crois que tu tiens ton recors, là ! reprit Dumbledore.

- Ho ! ça va mieux qu'il y a quelques heures en tout cas ! répondit ce dernier.

- Je veux bien le croire, dit le vieil homme en inclinant la tête.

- Que faites-vous là ? demanda James

- Mais pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles de mes anciens élèves ?

- Professeur ! Je ne suis pas stupide, je vois bien que vous êtes ici pour une toute autre raison !

- Bien, je vois qu'il est inutile de tourner autour du pot, est-ce que Frank t'a donné le message…

- Oui mais j'ai pas encore eut le temps de le lire !

- Bien, fait le plus rapidement possible, Sirius je veux te voir sur pied le plus rapidement possible, dit Dumbledore il s'apprêta à partir quand il retourna et lança :

- Ha ! Encore une chose, si vous voyez Remus, dites lui de venir me voir dans mon bureau, à Poudlard, le plus rapidement possible.

- Professeur ! le rappela James, féliciter Peter pour moi vous voulez bien ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Prenez soin de vous, répondit Dumbledore avant de partir.

James se tourna vers Sirius avec des yeux ronds :

- Mais que se passe-t-il ?

- Je comptais sur toi pour me le dire, lui répondit Sirius en se recouchant.

- Bref, on verra ça plus tard, Maugrey te fait dire qu'il ne veux pas te voir au boulot avant une bonne semaine…

- Entendu, il y a autre chose ?

- Et Aline Dalous m'a dit de te dire qu'elle te souhaitait un bon rétablissement.

- Quelle délicate intention de sa part, murmura Sirius.

- Bon, je repasserais te voir demain, il faut qu'on y aille.

- Déjà ! bon d'accord, fit Sirius un peu triste.

- Salut mon vieux, Harry ? tu viens ?

- Oui papa, Salut Sirius, à demain ! et le garçon s'empressa de prendre la main de son père puis ils partirent, laissant Sirius quelque peu interdit.

Dès qu'il fut chez lui, James s'enferma dans son bureau et demanda à son fils de l'attendre dans le salon sans faire de bêtises. Il lut le message que Frank lui avait donner avec curiosité.

C'était un message codé, James sortit sa baguette et prononça :

- cendre ! l'écriture de Dumbledore apparut et le message fut lisible_ :Quartier général découvert, rendez-vous dans deux jours chez les Potter, pour une réunion très importante, je compte sur vous pour y être._

A peine James l'eut-il-lu que le message se mit en feu et disparut.

- Par Merlin et Je suis le dernier prévenu ! murmura James pour lui même. Il secoua la tête et s'empressa de rejoindre son fils au salon pour une partie d'échec en attendant Lily.

_[à suivre]_

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre est fini! Merci de me laisser une review

Pour le chapitre 8, il faudra attendre Mercredi, alors patience.

Il s'appellera: "Enfin la journée touche à sa fin !"

à bientôt et passez une très bonne journée! :-)


	9. Chapitre 8: Enfin la journée touche à

Et voila un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8: Enfin la journée touche à sa fin !

Quand Lily arriva devant sa maison il était presque huit heures, la main sur la poignée de la porte elle poussa un soupir, la journée avait été éprouvante et elle n'était pas encore terminer. Espérant que James avait commencé à préparer le soupé et qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose de constructif à faire à Harry, elle ouvrit la porte.

Une odeur de gratin de pomme de terre lui frappa le nez, elle sourit, pour une fois James se montrait raisonnable, elle entra dans le salon et vit son fils entrain de dessiner:

- Salut Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle avec le plus d'enthousiasme dont elle était capable.

- Salut M'en ! Tu sais quoi ?

- Non, mais tu va sûrement me le dire !

- J'ai battu papa au échecs tout à l'heure !

- Mais je te félicite.

- Oui, je lui ai pris toutes ses pièces !James Potter arriva depuis la cuisine et s'exclama :

- Mais c'était après que j'ai pris sa dame avec mon fou.

- Et alors je t'ai mis échec et mat avec mes deux tours, après avoir pris ton cheval !

- Cavalier ! mon cavalier…

- C'est la même chose, n'a ! dit Harry en tirant la langue à son père.

- Harry ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? On ne tire pas la langue, le gronda son père.

- Et alors tu l'as cherché

- Ho! Mais…alors là Harry, tu est allé trop loin ! ce n'est plus de la désobéissance ! C'est de l'impertinence ! répliqua James les main sur les anches.

- File dans ta chambre ! ajouta Lily avec douceur. Harry hésita puis se disant que d'être puni dans sa chambre n'était pas si terrible il obtempéra.

Une fois qu'il fût parti James se tourna vers sa femme et dit :

- Non mais je te jure !

- Je sais mon cœur, je sais, approuva Lily d'une voix lasse.

- Tu n'as pas très bonne mine, ma chérie, observa James en s'approchant de Lily pour l'embrasser mais Lily le repoussa et dit :

- Le dîner va être trop cuit. James soupira et ne retourna qu'à contre cœur à ses fourneaux.

Débarrassé de son époux, Lily s'affala sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Elle n'eut guère le temps de se reposer car James l'appela pour manger. Lily se leva et alla appeler Harry qui descendit les escalier comme s'il allait à l'échafaud. Lily leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, quand elle pensait qu'elle attendait à nouveau un enfant, soudain elle sursauta, avec les derniers événements, elle avait oublié d'en parler à James, oh et pis après tout, l'enfant n'allait pas s'envoler. Tout à ça méditation Lily était restée dans le hall et James qui s'inquiétait apparut :

- Lily chérie, qui y a-t-il ?

- Rien…enfin si, il faut qu'on est une conversation sérieuse après que Harry sera couché, répondit-elle.

- Oui tu as raison, j'ai également pleins de chose à te raconter !

- De bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles ?

- Heu ! mauvaises…je crois, Pourquoi ?

- Moi, c'est une bonne, en commence par la mienne si t'es d'accord, fit Lily

- Si tu veux, Lily chérie !

- Allons manger !

- Oui…Le repas fut silencieux, ponctué seulement du bruit des couverts, Harry lançait toutes les trente secondes des coups d'œil à ses parents, il s'en voulait d'avoir tiré la langue à son père mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il s'en voulait. Lily, elle, cherchait un moyen d'aborder en douceur qu'elle était en sainte, James lui était toujours fâché contre son fils et il se demandait qu'elle était la bonne nouvelle que Lily voulait lui annoncer et pourquoi elle voulait attendre que leur fils soit au lit.

- Papa, fit Harry en voyant que son père avait fini de manger.

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu, s'emporta James, ses yeux lançant des éclaires. Harry se ratatina sur sa chaise et lança un regard paniqué à sa mère. Lily adopta le partie de laissé les deux hommes de la maison se débrouiller.

- Je…excuses moi pour tout à l'heure.

- Pardon ?

- Excuses moi pour tout à l'heure, dit Harry plus calmement.

- Ben, tu fais des progrès c'est vrai… excuses acceptées ! Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et fini de manger avec enthousiasme. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée Harry alla se coucher et s'endormi dès qu'il fut enroulé dans ses couvertures.

Dans le salon James et Lily discutait sérieusement :

- ... Attend un bébé…

- Quoi mais…depuis quand tu le sais, je veux dire…

- Depuis un mois mais… Je voulait être sûr que… mais James interrompit Lily :

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me là pas dit plus tôt ? Et puis sa fait combien de mois ?

- Pour répondre à ta première question, je ne savait pas comment te le dire, j'avait peur que tu réagisses mal et se qui c'est passé hier soir a tout éclipsé, ensuite il y a eu les Détraqueurs et la peur que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai su que Harry…

- Désoler mon cœur, mais même si je suis qu'un idiot, c'est une bonnes nouvelles et…

- James… je t'aime et je suis enceinte de deux mois.

- Seulement ?

- Oui, si non tu t'en serais rendu compte. Lily s'approcha de son époux et le regarda dans les yeux, ça te fait vraiment plaisir ?

- Oui, Lily, ça me fait plaisir, répondit James dans un murmure.

- Ça me rassure, Lily se blottit contre l'homme de ses rêves et demanda :

- Alors c'est quoi ses mauvaises nouvelles ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- James ! fit Lily outrée.

- Bon commençons par la plus urgente…, James raconta ce que sa collègue lui avait dit sur le fait que Harry avait peur pour lui et Sirius ainsi que pour elle.

- Mais est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? l'as tu rassuré ?

- Oui, mais lui dire que tout va bien serait lui mentir et j'en ai pas très envie.

- Je n'est pas dit qu'il fallait lui mentir ! James hocha la tête comme pour dire qu'il n'avait jamais dit le contraire.

- Bon, je ne vois pas se qu'on peut faire pour l'instant, dit Lily, mais qu'ai est la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle mais ni bonne non plus…

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Frank m'a transmit un message de Dumbledore qui disait que le quartier général a été découvert…

- Quoi ! l'interrompit Lily, mais comment ?

- Comment, je ne le sais pas mais une réunion est prévu dans deux jours chez nous.

- Ici mais, c'est toi qui a proposé la maison ?

- Après ce qui c'est passé hier soir ? Tu es folles ou quoi ?! Jamais je n'aurais proposé que notre maison devienne le nouveau QG de l'ordre sans t'en parler avant !

- Excuses-moi mon cœur je ne voulais pas…

- Non, c'est moi qui… commença James mais Lily l'embrassa sur la bouche alors qu'il parlait et l'obligea à se taire. James et Lily reprirent où ils s'en étaient arrêtés la veille et n'allèrent se coucher que très tard.

Cette nuit là James rêva que Lily accouchait alors qu'ils se faisait attaquer par des Mangemorts, il se réveilla en sueur et ne parvint pas à se rendormir. On était vendredi et ce jour là, James avait un jour de congé, par contre Lily, elle, travaillait, d'ailleurs elle se leva à six heures du matin et fut très surprise de voir son époux déjà réveillé.

[à suivre]

* * *

Et voilà, la suite dimanche prochain! Merci de me laisser une petite **review.**

À bientôt, passez une bonne journée!


	10. Chapter 9:Rendezvous chez Dumbledore1er

Et voilà avec plusieurs heures d'avance le chapitre 9!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9: rendez-vous chez Dumbledore (première partie)

- James ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda Lily alors qu'elle se servait un bol de céréale.

- Hein ? Quoi ? fit ce dernier un peu ailleurs, si, si ça va…

- Tu es sûr ? Tu es tout pâle.

- J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, c'est tout…

- Raconte ! J'aimerais bien savoir quel rêve peut embarrasser un Auror aussi courageux que toi ?

- C'est rien, un rêve idiot…

- Allant James ! Je suis sûr que tu te sentirais mieux si tu m'en parlais, insista Lily.

- J'ai simplement rêvé que des Mangemorts nous attaquaient alors que tu étais en train d'accoucher…

- Je vois, en tout cas James, saches que même si cela arrivait et bien je ne laisserais pas tuer comme ça, ni moi, ni notre enfant, nos enfants !

- Je sais mais, enfin je te l'ai dit, se n'est qu'un rêve stupide…

- Se n'est pas un rêve stupide, c'est une conséquence des épreuves que tu as subies ces derniers jours !

- Si tu le dis…

- Tu devrais manger, lui conseilla Lily car James n'avait rien mangé de ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. James poussa un soupir et se força à manger.

- C'est bien, et tu devrais retourner te coucher, tu as besoins de dormir encore un peu, approuva Lily.

- Si c'est toi qui le dit…

- Maintenant excuses-moi mais je dois partir, surveilles Harry, qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise.

- Oui Lily, chérie, murmura James, à ce soir.

- A ce soir, répondit sa femme en l'embrassant sur la bouche, et elle partit mais dès que la porte se fut refermé James arrêta de manger et fit disparaître le contenu de son assiette d'un coup de baguette et alla dans le salon et établit un contact par cheminé, appelant ainsi son ami Remus Lupin.

Comme il l'avait espéré la tête de Remus apparut quelques minutes plus tard.

- James ? Que se passes-t-il ?

- Il faut qu'on parle…

- D'accord, attends, je te rejoins tout de suite…

La tête de Remus disparut de la cheminé et son corps réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, James s'écarta pour laisser son ami sortir de l'âtre.

- Qu'y a t'il? demanda aussitôt Remus, pour que James l'appelle de si bonne heure il avait dû se passer encore quelques choses et il remarqua que la table du petit déjeuné était encore mise, mais cela disait simplement q'un des Potter et certainement Harry, n'avait pas encore mangé.

- Rien de très grave, mais il faut que je te dise…

- Si en allait s'asseoir ? proposa Remus.

- Si tu veux, répondit deux hommes allèrent s'asseoir et se mirent à discuter :

- Remus hier j'ai reçu une lettre de Peter qui me disait qu'il ne recevait plus de tes nouvelles depuis longtemps… commença James mais le rire de Remus l'interrompit :

- Mon cher James, tu as un cran de retard tu sais ?

- Mais…

- J'ai vu Peter pas plus tard qu'avent hier, plus précisément une heure avant que je rapplique chez toi, je venais de chez Hagrid.

- Comment as-tu su que nous étions en danger si tu étais chez Hagrid ?

- Justement ! j'allais y venir, vu que Peter m'avait revu entre le moment où il avait envoyé la lettre et le moment où tu l'a reçu et que nous avions mis en point certaine chose tous les deux, il a voulu réparer ce qu'il avait fait pour ne pas que tu t'inquiet et c'est là qu'il a vu les Mangemorts rentrer chez toi et il est parti aussitôt me prévenir, il est nul en duel tu le sais… alors il a préféré venir me chercher…

- Je comprends, désolé de t'avoir dérangé pour rien, s'excusa James lorsque Remus eu fini.

- Se n'est rien, en faite j'ai appris pour hier, j'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de fâcheux à Harry !

- Non, rassure-toi, il va bien, c'est Sirius qui a le plus souffert…

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Ben, il a pris un plafond sur la tête…

- Quoi ? ! Et c'est tout ce que cela te fait ? demanda Remus effaré.

- Ben, il va bien maintenant alors…

- Et où est-il ?

- A à Ste mangouste.

- Et tu dis qu'il va bien ?

- Il devrait sortir demain normalement, en faite ça me fait penser que Dumbledore voudrait te voir…

- Me voir ? Mais quand est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ?

- Hier quand j'ai été avec Harry voir Sirius à l'hôpital, il était là.

- D'accord et pourquoi veut-il me voir ?

- J'en sais rien moi, j'ai pas demandé et en plus il est tout de suite partit.

- Je ne te reproche pas de ne pas le savoir, bon j'irai le voir plus tard, en faite! Tu as été prévenu pour le QG ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver !

- Il paraît qu'il y a un traître parmi nous mais j'en sais pas plus.

- Un traître **?**

_[ À suivre]_

**

* * *

**

Le chapitre 10, rendez-vous chez Dumbledore, 2ème partie, paraîtra Mercredi prochain!

Merci de me laisser une petite review s'il-vous-plaît!

Bonne nuit ou bonne journée, cela dépend de quel point de vu on se place!


	11. Chapter 9 rendezvous chez Dumbledore 2e

Voilà, petite explication, je me suis embrouillé dans mes chapitres et j'ai oublié une partie, toutes mes plates excuses, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Rendez-vous chez Dumbledore

**Résumé de l'épisode précédant** : Après le départ de sa femme, James qui n'avait pas le moral, décida de contacter son ami, Remus Lupin, pour lui parler de choses et d'autres mais surtout de leur ami commun, Peter Pettigrow, qui avait envoyé une lettre à James. Après avoir lu la lettre James s'était beaucoup inquiété pour Peter mais également pour Remus, alors il avait tiré les choses au clair avec Remus. Ensuite la conversation avait dévié sur l'ordre du phœnix et le quartier général qui a été découvert…

- Oui ! Mais je ne vois pas qui ça peut être ! répondit Remus

- Moi non plus mais ça peut être n'importe qui ! ajouta James

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, en plus je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner ! s'exclama Remus en se levant.

- Attends ! s'écria James en se levant également, reste donc manger avec moi, je n'ai pas non plus pris mon petit déjeuner !

- Pourquoi pas, mais après je file chez Dumbledore ! accepta Remus.

- D'accord, pas de problème, fit James.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table et s'installèrent, James fit apparaître un troisième couvert (Lily avait débarrassé les siens avant de partir.)

Remus était en train de se faire une tartine au miel, lorsque Harry apparut, le jeune garçon fut surpris de voir l'ami de son père à table et crut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, et sa question fut :

« il est arrivé quelque chose à maman ? » Remus fut surpris par une telle question et se tourna vers James qui regardait son fils la mine ennuyée :

- Harry vient par là, dit alors James en ouvrant les bras. Le garçon alla se blottir dans les bras de son père et regarda se dernier les yeux pleins de larmes en attendant que James lui annonce la mort de sa mère mais l'homme ne le fit pas, bien au contraire.

- Harry, il n'est rien arrivé à ta mère, elle va très bien, dit James d'une voix douce et réconfortante.

- Mais…

- Harry, j'ai le droit d'inviter mes amis à la maison sans que tu en fasses une affaire d'état, non ?

- Alors, rien n'est arrivé ? Personne n'est mort ?

- Non personne, enfin je crois, mais en tout cas pas ta maman ! Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour que Harry soit totalement rassuré et accepte de manger quelque chose.

Vers huit heures Remus pris congé et rentra se préparer pour aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.

***

[À Poudlard, bureau du Directeur, 8 h10.]

Albus Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, pourtant à huit heures du matin on aurait pu croire qu'il serait en train de dormir mais ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Malgré son âge, le directeur de Poudlard débordait d'énergie mais avait aussi pas mal de soucis, il lui fallait s'assurer que ses professeurs suivaient à la lettre le programme des cours qu'il avait établi au début d'année, répondre aux lettres des parents pas contents, et oui, il y en avait des parents qui trouvaient encore à se plaindre du fonctionnement de l'école, sans parler des lettres anonymes qui prédisaient sa mort proche s'il ne démissionnait pas de ses fonctions. Et bien sûr se battre encore et toujours contre Lord Voldemort et ses Sbires qui chaque jour étaient responsables de nouvelles morts, de nouvelles disparitions et de nouvelles destructions de bâtiments. Et puis il lui fallait trouver un nouveau QG pour l'ordre du Phœnix, il avait provisoirement résolu ce problème en utilisant la maison des Potter pour la prochaine réunion mais il ne pouvait leurs demander d'héberger l'ordre indéfiniment, il lui fallait donc trouver un endroit sûr et vite.

Soudain le professeur Dumbledore s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers la porte où quelqu'un venait de frappé.

- Entré, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

La porte s'ouvrit et Remus Lupin apparut :

- Bonjour professeur.

- A Remus ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très-bien merci professeur, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillé…

- Non, non rassurez-vous !

- James m'a dit que vous souhaitez me voir ?

- Oui en effet…

[ A suivre]

* * *

Et voilà, _review_ please!

à bientôt


	12. Chapter 9 Rendezvous chez Dumbledore 3e

dsl pour erreur de publication que j'ai fait, ce chapitre, est le chapitre paru Mercredi passé, encore toutes mes plates excuses!

Très bonne lecture à ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu ce chapitre!

* * *

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent : **Après avoir déjeuné chez les Potter, Remus Lupin était parti à Poudelard voir le professeur Dumbledore. L'histoire reprend juste après que notre ami dise à Dumbledore : « James m'a dit que vous souhaitez me voir ? »

- Oui en effet, Remus, j'aurais un service à vous demander, répondit Dumbledore.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, professeur.

- Il s'agit d'infiltrer le réseau de loup-garou de Voldemort.

- Je vois et que voulez-vous que je face une fois que je l'aurai infiltré ?

- Je vais y venir dans un instant Remus, mais il faut que vous sachiez que ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, il est possible que ça prenne plusieurs années même.

- J'imagine bien professeur.

- Bien alors, une fois que vous l'aurez infiltré et que le chef des loups-garous vous fera confiance, je veux que vous récoltiez toutes les informations que vous pourrez sur leurs plans, ceux qui font parti du réseau, ceux qui portent la marque des ténèbres, et autres éléments pouvant nous aider à empêcher le carnage qu'ils sont en train de faire.

- Entendu professeur, mais ils doivent certainement savoir que je suis membre de l'ordre non ?

- En effet, voilà pourquoi dans un premier temps, vous allez jouer le rôle d'espion au sein de l'ordre pour leurs comptes.

- Mais…

- Je vous donnerais les informations à faire passer.

- Entendu professeur, mais s'il me demande de tué ou de morde quelqu'un ? Dois-je refuser ou accepté ? demanda Remus qui dans son fort intérieur espérait que Dumbledore allait lui dire qu'il devrait refuser.

- Je suis contant que vous me posiez cette question Remus, il serait plus sage pour votre couverture d'accepter.

- Je… bon comme vous voudrez mais si au bout de… trois ans par exemple on me demande de porter la marque ?

- Et bien, je pense que ça serais louche de ne pas accepter et…

- Non, professeur, je suis navrer mais je ne peux pas accepter une chose pareil, je ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort même si vous me promettiez tout l'or de Gringott !

- Bien Remus, nous verrons ça le moment voulu, alors vous acceptez ou bien…

- Puis-je y réfléchir, professeur ?

- Bien sûr mais faites vite, j'aimerais bien votre réponse avant la réunion d'après demain.

- Vous l'aurez dans les quarante-huit heures, promis Remus.

- Très bien, c'est parfais !

- Avez-vous autre chose à me dire ?

- Non, vous pouvez disposer…

- Alors à demain même heure, même endroit ?

- Oui, bonne journée Remus, à en faite je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser qu'il ne faut parler de cette mission à personne ? dit Dumbledore alors que Remus avait la main sur la poignée de la porte. Remus allait se retourner pour protester mais il se ravisa et sortit du bureau.

Dès qu'il eut franchi la gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau du directeur, Remus s'appuya contre le mur haletant comme s'il avait couru. Il ne parvenait pas à le croire : Dumbledore voulait qu'il devienne un membre du clan à Greyback et qu'il tu des innocents pour assurer sa couverture. Il eut une forte envi de remonter et de lui dire qu'il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour cette mission, Mais Remus se ravisa et décida de retourner chez James pour lui demander se qu'il en pensait avant de se souvenir que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de garder le secret. Décidément sur ce coup là, il lui faudrait prendre une décision seul.

Tout à sa méditation, Remus était arrivé dans le hall d'entré et il n'avait pas vu le professeur McGonagall, il la heurta de plein fouet :

- Lupin !

- Professeur McGonagall !

- Regardez où vous allez !

- Je suis désolé, je ne vous avait pas vu…

- Voyez-vous ça, bon de toute façon j'ai l'habitude, figurez-vous que le jeune Charlie Weasley me rentre toujours dedans, en faite que faites-vous ici ?

- J'avais rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore, répondit Remus.

- Ah! je voix, J'ai entendu dire que Sirius Black a été blessé…, fit McGonagall

- D'après James, il va bien, il devrait sortir demain.

- Cela me rassure, on se revoit après-demain ?

- Oui.

_[ Fin du chapitre, Rendez-vous chez Dumbledore] _

_[à suivre]  
_

**

* * *

**

**reviews** please!**  
**


	13. Chapter 10: Le plan de celui dont on

Les personnages et lieu appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire!

Avis: lorsqu'il y a ces signes: .... cela veux dire que la personne est en plaint débats intérieur.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Le plan Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom**

- Quel jour sommes-nous, Bellatrix? demanda Lord Voldemort en se regardant dans le miroir.

- Vendredi, Maître, répondit la dite Bellatrix, agenouillée au pied du maître des ténèbres.

- Très bien et quelle date sommes-nous.

- le 24 mai, maître.

- Bien, c'est parfait, appelle moi Regulus.

- Bien maître, dit Bellatrix en reculant toujours courbée.

A nouveau seul, le maître des ténèbres se détourna du miroir et se mit à faire les cents pas.

Le 24 mai, si ses souvenirs étaient bon, dans deux jours se tiendrait la réunion de l'ordre du Phénix. Deux jours! C'était trop tard pour pouvoir les attaquer, de plus, son espion n'avait pas pu savoir où elle se tiendrait à présent que le Q.G de l'ordre avait été découvert par ses hommes.

Ah! Si seulement, il avait pu savoir plus tôt qu'une réunion avait été prévue! Il aurait pu ordonner à temps à ses troupes de ne pas attaquer la ferme qui servait de Q.G! Enfin c'était ainsi, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais il lui fallait trouver quelque chose à faire, un coup porté à Dumbledore mais aussi au ministère et en particulier à Millicent Bagnold. Ce bâtard, traite à son sang, avec une femme moldu, avait osé arrêter trois de ses plus précieux espions au sein du ministère! Comment le ministre de la magie pouvait se rendre compte qu'il était espionné, ça c'était bien une question à laquelle Lord Voldemort était bien incapable de répondre...

Lord Voldemort fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Regulus Black qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, ce dernier s'inclina devant son maître.

- Maître, vous m'avez fait appeler? demanda-t-il.

- Oui Regulus, j'ai un gros problème.

- Un problème maître? fit Regulus d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui, un problème...

- Maître si je vous ai déçu...

- Non, rassure-toi Regulus, tu ne m'as pas déçu, bien au contraire, les informations que tu m'as données, il y a quatre jours, m'ont été bien utiles, non mon problème n'a rien avoir avec toi.

- Mais alors?

- La réunion de l'ordre a lieu dans deux jours, c'est bien ça?

- Oui maître, mais Dumbledore n'a pas voulu me dire où la réunion aura lieu, il ne me fait pas confiance.

- Patience, patience, cela viendra, ce vieux fou finira par tomber dans notre piège, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour agir, nous ratons une bonne occasion de nous débarrasser de l'ordre. Mais nous, nous rattraperons bientôt....oui bientôt.

Le seigneur des ténèbres s'interrompit soudain, une idée lui était venu, une idée qui non seulement s'en prenait à Dumbledore mais aussi au ministre de la magie!

- Quand est-ce que le Poudlard Express ramènera les élèves de Poudlard?

- Le vingt-deux juin, seigneur, répondit Regulus en inclinant la tête.

- Dans un mois environ, cela me semble amplement suffisant pour organiser une attaque, dit Voldemort plus pour lui même que pour Regulus.

- Pardonnez moi, maître, mais je ne suis pas sûr de bien vous suivre, murmura Regulus.

- Il me semble que c'est clair pourtant, nous allons attaquer au mois de juin le Poudlard Express.

- Comme vous voudrez maître mais est-ce que vous participerez également à l'attaque?

- Mon très cher Regulus, que crois-tu? Bien sûr que j'y participerai! Mais bien sûr, toi tu n'y participeras pas.

- Je m'en doutais bien, maître.

- Fais-moi, venir Macnair, Regulus, il faut qu'il paie pour avoir échoué contre les Prewettt il y a une heure.

- Bien maître, dit Regulus en s'inclinant et en reculant jusqu'à la porte.

Lord Voldemort n'eut pas à attendre longtemps l'arrivée de Walden Macnair. Lorsque Macnair arriva devant la porte il était pâle comme la mort.

- Vous vouliez me voir Maître?

- En effet Macnair, tu m'as profondément déçu aujourd'hui...

- Seigneur, J'implore votre pardon, implora Macnair.

- Ne m'interrompt pas! hurla soudain Voldemort, faisant sursauter le Mangemort, J'ai horreur de ça! Et saches que Lord Voldemort ne pardonne pas!

J'espère pour toi que la prochaine fois sera la bonne, car si jamais tu t'avisais encore une fois de me décevoir, tu sais ce qui t'attendra...

- Oui, Maître, merci, merci, je ne vous décevrais plus! affirma Macnair trop content d'échapper à la torture mais il avait pensé trop vite car son Maître avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur lui:

- Ne crois pas que tu t'en tireras comme ça, Lord Voldemort à une réputation à tenir. Endoloris!

Macnair se mit alors à crier et à se tortiller sur le sol. Au bout de deux minutes le seigneur des ténèbres leva sa baguette et le Mangemort cessa aussitôt de crier et resta amorphe la respiration haletante.

- Lève-toi, ordonna Voldemort, et tends ton bras.

- Non Maître tout mais pas ça! supplia Macnair à genou et les mains jointes.

- Lève-toi! Ou veux-tu une nouvelle dose de douleur?

Macnair finit par se lever et s'approcha de son Maître à regret puis lui tendit son bras gauche. Voldemort lui retira sa manche et effleura du bout de sa bras la fine marque des ténèbres qui honorait le bras du Mangemort, Macnair ressentit aussitôt une énorme douleur au bras.

[à suivre]

* * *

En raison du retard provoqué par les mises à jours du site, Mercredi prochain vous aurez droit à deux chapitres:

Le chapitre 11: "L'espion"

et

Le chapitre 12: le rapport de Severus Rogue

Avertissement: J'arrive bientôt à la fin de mes chapitre déjà écrit, veuillez prendre note que le chapitre 15 est le dernier que j'ai écrit, c'est pourquoi le chapitre 16 ne paraîtra pas avant très longtemps. La raison? Un: manque d'inspiration pour cette fic. Deux inaccessibilité à l'encyclopédie hp, qui j'espère n'est que temporaire.

à bientôt et merci de me laisser une petite** review**! Pour le retard (j'anticipe) en prenez-vous aux administrateurs!


	14. Chapter 11: L'espion

Voici le chapitre 11 comme promis, le chapitre 12 arrivera dans quelque heure, bonne lecture

Petits rappels: tous personnages ( sauf quelques uns) et lieux sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling, je ne tire donc aucun mérite pour cette histoire.

Ces signes ... signifies que quelqu'un et en pleins débats intérieur.

celui là de signe - signifie que quelqu'un va parler ( évidement c'est comme ça dans beaucoup d'histoire)

Voilà je pense que j'ai tout dis.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 11: L'espion**

- ... appelle-moi Regulus.

- Bien maître.

Severus Rogue s'était arrêté net alors qu'il passait devant la pièce favorite de son maître. Mais déjà Bellatrix ouvrait la porte, Rogue regarda tout autour de lui mais il n'y avait pas de cachette.

Vite! Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, il ne fallait pas que Bellatrix le voit planté derrière cette porte comme s'il espionnait le maître. Il eut alors une idée, un sortilège de désillusion devrait pourvoir le cacher des yeux de Bellatrix.

Rogue sortit sa baguette et un instant plus tard il disparut. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma, Bellatrix se retourna et s'éloigna dans le couloir en marmonnant:

- Appelle-moi Regulus! Non mais il y a que pour lui en ce moment! Moi je compte plus!

Tapit dans l'ombre Rogue tendit l'oreille, il entendait le seigneur des ténèbres se déplacer dans la pièce. Au bout de cinq minutes, Rogue faillit se faire bousculer par Regulus Black car bien sûr celui-ci ne pouvait pas le voir, Rogue fit alors un bon de côté et se tapit à nouveau dans l'ombre.

C'était bel et bien Regulus Black, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bon s'en! Comment se faisait-il que personne ne lui avait-dit que Regulus était comme lui, un espion travaillant pour Dumbledore ?

Regulus était entré dans la pièce. Rogue s'approcha, avide d'avoir plus d'information sur le rôle que jouait Regulus pour l'ordre:

- ... Maître? dit la voix de Regulus étouffée par la porte.

- Oui, un problème, répondit Voldemort

- Maître si je vous ai déçus...

- Non, rassure-toi Regulus, tu ne m'as pas déçus, bien au contraire, les informations que tu m'as données, il y a quatre jours m'ont été bien utiles, non, mon problème n'a rien à voir avec toi, dit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix douce.

Rogue cola encore plus l'oreille contre la porte:

- La réunion de l'ordre à lieu dans deux jours, c'est bien ça, repris Voldemort.

- Oui Maître mais Dumbledore n'a pas voulu me dire où la réunion aura lieu, il ne me fait pas confiance.

- Patience, patience, cela viendra, ce vieux fou finira par tomber dans notre piège, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour agir, nous ratons une bonne occasion de nous débarrasser de l'ordre. Mais nous, nous rattraperons bientôt...oui bientôt.

Rogue ne parvenait pas à y croire, Regulus n'espionnait pas le seigneur des ténèbres pour Dumbledore mais Dumbledore pour le compte du seigneur des ténèbres

La voix de Voldemort repris après une courte pause:

- Quand est-ce que le Poudlard Expresse ramènera les élèves de Poudlard?

- Le vingt-deux juin, seigneur, répondit Regulus.

- Dans un mois environ, cela me semble amplement suffisant pour organiser une attaque, continua Voldemort

- Pardonnez moi-,maître, mais je ne suis pas sûr de bien vous suivre, dit Regulus d'une voix si basse que Rogue faillit ne pas entendre ce qu'il disait.

- Il me semble que c'est clair pourtant, nous allons attaquer au mois de juin le Poudlard Expresse.

- Comme vous voudrez maître mais est-ce que vous participerez également é l'attaque?

- Mon très cher Regulus, que crois-tu? Bien sûr que j'y participerai! Mais bien sûr, toi tu n'y participeras pas.

- Je m'en doutais bien, Maître.

- Fait moi, venir Macnair, Regulus, il faut qu'il paie pour avoir échoué contre les Prewett il y a une heure.

Encore quelque-chose que Rogue ignorait

Les pas de Regulus se rapprochèrent alors de la porte et Rogue s'empressa de s'écarter et de se replacer dans l'ombre. Puis le Mangemort sortit de la pièce et s'éloigna mais il revint deux minutes plus tard avec un Macnair tremblant de peur. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce Macnair retint Regulus par le bras et lui demanda:

- Tu sais ce qu'il me veut Regulus, j'en suis sûr!

- C'était une question ça? lui répondit le Mangemort.

- Arrête! Et réponds-moi!

- Oui je sais! Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peux te faire?

- Que va-t-il me faire?

- Ça, il me la pas dit, et lâche moi! J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter un minable dans ton genre! murmura Regulus en arrachant son bras à l'étreinte de Macnair. Et il s'en alla.

Macnair le regarda avec haine et marmonna:

- Sale vampire! Et il se tourna vers la porte, l'ouvrit et s'approcha, puis il disparut.

Sachant déjà se qu'il se passera, Severus Rogue sortit de sa cachette et s'éloigna dans le couloir opposé à Bellatrix et Regulus.

Il fallait absolument qu'il prévienne au plus vite le Professeur Dumbledore et aussi qu'il s'assure par lui même que les Prewett n'avait rien de grave!

Tendit que Rogue marchait, plongé dans ses pensées, son bras gauche lui fit atrocement mal, cette douleur, il la connaissait bien, elle était pire que le Doloris.

Macnair, c'est donc ainsi qu'il te punit? En faisant venir les autres Mangemorts? pensa alors Rogue en tenant son bras gauche, Rogue fit alors volte face et se dirigea vers la salle des réunions.

[Dans la salle de réunion une fois que tous les Mangemorts l'eurent rejointe]

- Mes très chers fidèles, s'exclama Voldemort debout sur une estrade surplombant les Mangemorts. Tout à l'heure, une idée met venu! Le temps commence à se faire long et vous, vous demandez surement quand est-ce qu'on prendra enfin le contrôle? Et bien ça sera bientôt, je vous l'assure!

Il y eut alors des applaudissements.

- Oui, continua Voldemort, cette fameuse idée la voici: dans un mois environ les élèves de Poudlard rentreront à bort du Poudlard Expresse, nous allons donc attaquer le train ainsi nous porterons un coup à Dumbledore mais aussi au ministre de la magie!

Il attendit des applaudissements mais ils ne vinrent pas, une main timide se leva alors. Lord Voldemort fit un signe de tête, donnant ainsi la parole au Mangemort:

- Maître, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais vous voulez attaquer le Poudlard Expresse alors que nos enfants sont à l'intérieur, si j'ai bien compris?

- Sachez qu'attaquer le Poudlard Expresse est le seul moyen de porter un coup à Dumbledore et au ministère en même temps!

- Nous en avons bien conscience mais serait-il possible d'évacuer nos enfants avant d'attaquer ou au moins de les prévenir?

- Pour donner une chance à Dumbledore de voir notre attaque venir, il n'en est pas question, cependant vous pourrez aller chercher vos enfants à Préaulards si vous y tenez tant que ça, mais cependant assurez-vous que personnes ne vous voit ou bien qu'on croit qu'il y a une attaque avant que le train ne parte, ainsi ils croiront leurs enfants en sécurité? Je vous laisse voir. En attendant il n'y aura plus d'attaque! Il faut qu'on donne au ministère une fausse impression de sécurité!

Là, il y eu des applaudissements et la séance s'arrêta là, après que le seigneur des ténèbres se soit assuré de la bonne volonté de ses fidèles.

Rogue quant à lui, envoya un message à Dumbledore pour lui donner rendez-vous dans la cabane hurlante.

[à suivre]

* * *

À très bientôt,** review** please!


	15. Chapter 12: le rapport de Severus Rogue

Et voilà le chapitre 12 comme promis!

Je sais quand n'a pas le droit de répondre au review, mais je vois mal comment répondre aux gens qui ne sont pas inscrit, alors je vais quand même le faire, pas à tous les chapitres, mais une fois ou l'autre !

Réponse pour le chapitre 11 de la review de Ellie Evans:

_"Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review et désolé pour le temps de réponse. Ensuite, tu m'as signalé les faute avec ça et sa, il est possible que ça met échappé à la relecture, j'irais voir un de ces jours, sache que j'ai relu le chapitre ci-dessous et que, s'il reste des fautes, je ne peux pas faire mieux pour l'instant, peut-être d'ici une année ou deux! Mais merci beaucoup de m'avoir signaler les fautes, je sais aussi que j'ai beaucoup de peine en ce moment avec les ce/se et les à/a, mais, on a tous des haut et des bas, non?_

_à bientôt et n'hésite pas à laisser une review, je te répondrais un jour ou l'autre! (tu peux toujours laisser ton adresse e-mail, si tu veux vraiment que ça soit instantané, mais cela veut aussi dire que n'importe qui pourra la lire, à toi de voir!"_

Après ça, j'arrête de vous embêter et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 12: le rapport de Severus Rogue**

A peine Remus Lupin fut parti de chez Dumbledore qu'un message apparut sur le bureau directorial.

Le directeur l'attrapa et le lut:

" _Retrouvez-moi à l'endroit de notre premier rendez-vous le plus vite possible. Venez seul."_

À peine eut-il fini de lire le message qu'il s'enflamma.

- Fumseck ça te dirait de faire un petit tour? demanda Dumbledore à son phénix. L'oiseau ouvrit les yeux et s'envola, puis alla se poser sur l'épaule du Directeur.

- Au même endroit que la première fois mon ami, murmura Dumbledore. L'oiseau déploya ses ailes et disparut dans une pluie d'étincelles, emmenant Dumbledore avec lui.

Severus Rogue faisait les cents pas dans la cabane délabrée de Pré-au-lard depuis environ cinq minutes lorsque Dumbledore apparut. Rogue se tourna vers le directeur de Poudlard et aperçut un oiseau rouge et or posé sur Dumbledore.

- Je vous avais dit de venir seul Professeur, il me semble? fit Rogue.

- En effet, Severus, répondit Dumbledore en inclinant la tête, mais vois-tu, c'est le moyen le plus discret de me rendre à un endroit à un autre que je dispose et également le plus rapide. De plus, Fumseck ne pourra pas aller colporter se que tu me diras aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai, en effet, mais bon il faut que je me dépêche, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà je me promenais dans les couloirs, là où mon Maître se cache, et je l'ai entendu parler à Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Entendu et que lui a-t-il dit?

- Il lui a demandé de chercher Regulus.

- Black?

- Oui, Black, alors elle l'a fait et il est allé voir le seigneur des ténèbres...

Rogue se mit à raconter tout se qu'il avait entendu et vu et également se qu'il s'était dit pendant la réunion. Dumbledore l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre et à la fin du récit, il dit simplement:

- J'aurais dû mit attendre...

- Vous saviez que Black était dans le camp du seigneur des ténèbres?

- Pas spécialement Severus, mais étant donné que sa cousine y est, c'était à prévoir. Est-ce que tu sais si Sirius Black est également de leurs côté?

- Je l'ignore Professeur, je vous ai dit tout ce que j'ai entendu, ils n'ont pas parlé de l'aîné des Black.

- Je vois, merci de m'avoir prévenu du danger, Severus, nous évitons une catastrophe.

- Qu'est ce que vous aller faire de Regulus?

- Ça, c'est mon affaire!

- D'accord et Sirius? Il faudra le surveiller, n'est-ce pas?

- En effet, je le surveillerai comme il se doit Severus, soit sans crainte! Mais il y a encore une chose qu'il me chiffonne...

- Qu'est-ce? demanda Rogue.

- Je n'ai pas été prévenu que les frères Prewett avaient été attaqués!

- Quoi? Mais je viens de le faire et...

- Non, non, Severus, je veux dire que les Prewett ne m'ont pas mis au courant qu'ils avaient été attaqué par un Mangemort!

- Peut-être qu'ils ne le peuvent pas...

- Tu voudrais dire qu'ils seraient blessés?

- C'est ce qui me parais le plus logique en tout cas...

- Je vais le plus vite possible contacter Lily Potter pour en savoir plus.

- Très bien et passé lui mes amitiés!

- Je le ferais.

- Et pour l'attaque? Demanda Rogue

- Je vais y réfléchir, Répondit Dumbledore.

- D'accord.

- As-tu autres-choses à me dire Severus?

- Non, enfin, heu...

- Oui?

- Comment va le fils de Lily? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait failli mourir?

- Il va très bien, à ma connaissance, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

- J'en suis ravi, à une prochaine fois, j'espère, alors, murmura Rogue.

- Je l'espère aussi, fais attention à toi.

- Contez là dessus, Professeur!

- A bientôt, dit Dumbledore et il disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

Rogue repartit également, avec la conviction qu'un jour il reverrait Lily Potter.

[à suivre]

* * *

Et voilà, merci de m'avoir lu, le chapitre suivant arrivera dimanche sauf exception, incluant les mise à jour de ce site.

Merci de me laisser une petite** review!**

Passez une très bonne journée et à bientôt!


	16. Chapter 13: On aurait besoin d'un

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour le retard, les jours passent trop vite!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 13: on aurait besoin d'un coup de main!

À 31 et 33 ans, Gideon et Fabian Prewett étaient les plus grands sorciers de leur époque. Lorsqu'ils combattaient, rien ne les arrêtaient.

Ces deux frères faisaient également partie de l'ordre du phénix, dont ils étaient un atout majeurs. C'est pourquoi le célèbre mage noir, connu sous le nom de Lord Vol... Enfin vous voyez de qui je veux parlez, voulait leur peau.

Justement en ce vendredi là le terrible mage noir avait envoyé un de ses fidèles tués les Prewett. Mais il les avait surestimés! Mais je vous laisse le suspense.

Gideon Prewett habitait dans un village plutôt calme, à environ trois heures à vol d'oiseau de Grodric's Hollow est à cinq heure de Londre. Gideon se trouvait dans son jardin en train de planter des courgettes lorsqu'un froid anormalement glacial pour le mois de Mai se leva.

Gideon eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait que des Détraqueurs apparurent tout autour de lui.

Gideon sortit sa baguette et lança son Patronus, un aigle sortit de sa baguette et fonça sur les créatures qui reculèrent, puis s'éloignèrent. Mais d'autres apparurent: Gideon transplana et réapparut derrière les Détraqueurs, un autre aigle fonça sur les créatures qui à nouveau s'éloignèrent pour réapparaitre plus nombreux. Ce petit jeu dura près d'un quart d'heure, jusqu'à se que Gideon s'effondre, à bout de force, encerclé par des centaines de Détraqueurs. Haletant, sur le point de recevoir le baiser fatal, Gideon sortit un miroir de sa poche et murmura:

- Fabian Prewett...

Le visage de Fabian Prewett apparut dans le miroir et il demanda:

- Gideon? C'est toi?

- Oui, des Détraqueurs, chez moi... répondit Gideon avant de s'évanouir face contre terre.

- Gideon? Gideon! Répond moi! s'écria Fabian mais le miroir était devenu trouble et Fabian ne vit plus que son propre reflet qui le regardait d'un air terrifié.

L'aîné des frère Prewett n'attendit pas une second de plus, il se précipita or de chez lui et transplana chez son frère.

Lorsque Fabian arriva devant la maison, il vit une horde de Détraqueurs se presser autours de quelque-chose, on aurait dit un corps. Fabian sentit ses entrailles se glacer et eut l'impression que tout était perdu, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son frère. Il tomba également à genou.

Ce fut alors que l'impossible se produisit: Gideon parvint à produire un patronus, faible serte, mais suffisant pour lui permettre de transplaner un peu plus loin. Cependant Gideon était si faible qu'il se désatribula, mais le faite était que de voir son frère réussir cette exploit, redonna à Fabian la force de se relever et de lancer son patronus sur les Détraqueurs.

Dix minutes plus tard, Fabian avait réussi à repousser tous les Détraqueurs. Il se précipita alors vers son frère; Gideon se trouvait face contre terre, il respirait faiblement, sa main était crispé sur son ventre. Fabian s'agenouilla auprès de son frère et murmura:

- Gideon, ça va? Répond-moi!

- Fa...Fabian, c'est toi? gémit Gideon.

- Oui, ne craint rien, je suis là...

- Fa...bian pardonne moi, je n'est pas... été à la hauteur! murmura Gideon.

- Pas à la hauteur? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte!

- Je...je n'ai pas réussi à chasser les Détraqueurs...

- Voyant arrête! Tu as été très bien et vient il faut partir avant qu'ils reviennent et soigner ta blessure! s'exclama Fabian en soulevant son frère pour le porter sur ses épaules mais Gideon se dégagea:

- Non...il est trop tard! Laisse-moi et prévient Dumbledore...

- Arrête de dire des bêtises vient.

- Je t'aime... Fabian, dit Gideon avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

- Gideon! Non! hurla Fabian en secouant son frère.

- Comme c'est touchant! dit une voix derrière Fabian.

Ce dernier se retourna et aperçut un Mangemort qui pointait sa baguette sur lui. Fabian tata le sol pour prendre la sienne qu'il avait jetée par terre mais il ne la trouva pas, il regarda autour de lui et finit par l'apercevoir dans la main gauche du Mangemort. Il écarquilla les yeux et

- Avada...

- Non pas mon frère, espèce de monstre! s'exclama une voix. Une femme était apparut en transplanant et s'était approchée silencieusement, à présent elle pointait sa baguette sur le Mangemort.

- Molly, non! s'exclama Fabian en voyant sa sœur ainé menacé le Mangemort. Ce dernier éclata de rire:

- Vous croyez me faire peur?

- Stup..., Commença Molly Weasley mais le Mangemort la devança:

- Expelliarmus!

La baguette de Molly lui sauta des mains. Un sourire grognard se dessina sur la bouche de l'homme de main de Lord Voldemort. Il éclata de rire:

- On fait moins la maline maintenant! s'exclama-t-il. Molly fit un pas en arrière et le Mangemort leva sa baguette pour la tuer; Mais par le plus grand des hasards, la baguette de l'aîné des Prewett était tombée au pied de Fabian qui s'en était emparé. Il la pointa sur le Mangemort et le stupéfixa. Fabian se releva et rendit sa baguette à sa sœur aîné et reprit la sienne de la main du Mangemort. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau auprès de Gideon, il se tourna vers Molly:

- Puis-je savoir se que tu fais là?

- Je voulais voir Gideon au sujet de ton anniversaire et j'ai vu cette crapule - elle donna un coup de pied au Mangemort - s'approcher de vous.

- Je vois, viens, aide moi à le soulever! On va le porter à l'intérieur...

- Et le Mangemort? demanda Molly en empoignant le bras de Gideon.

- On le laisse là pour le moment, répondit Fabian.

Ils trainèrent leur frère jusqu'à la maison et l'allongèrent sur le canapé du salon.

- Et maintenant? On le transporte à Ste mangouste?

- Non, Voldemort à certainement des espions là-bas.

- Mais alors?

- Je connais quelqu'un qui est médicomage et son époux est Aurors.

- On va aller les trouver, on emmène Gideon avec nous...

- Tu es sûr que c'est prudent?

- On va y aller en cheminé.

- Justement, il faudrait aller les chercher et...

- Les Détraqueurs pourraient revenir, vient! trancha Fabian. À contre cœur Molly aida son frère à porter Gideon jusqu'à la cheminé.

- Les Potter, à Grodric's Hollow! s'exclama Fabian.

Les trois Prewett furent alors pris dans un tourbions de couleur et de sons.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans la cheminé des Potter ils eurent la surprise de trouver la cheminé ouverte. (les sorciers et les sorcières avaient la possibilité de bloquer leur cheminé au personnes non désirable.)

- Les Potter..., fit Molly en regardant autour d'elle, ça me dit quelque-chose. J'ai trouvé, Arthur m'en a parlé, leur fils à le même âge que Ronald, c'est ça?

- Hein? fit Fabian alors qu'ils déposaient Gideon sur l'un des canapés.

- Rien, fit Molly.

Fabian allait appeler Lily Potter lorsqu'un petit garçon apparut à la porte du salon. Il ressemblait beaucoup à James Potter sauf qu'il avait les yeux de Lily. Fabian et Molly en déduire que c'était le fils Potter.

- Qui êtes-vous! demanda le garçon.

- Je m'appelle Fabian Prewett et elle c'est Molly (il montra sa sœur) et lui là, sur le canapé, c'est notre frère Gideon, il est blessé.

- Je ne vous connais pas moi, dit le garçon toujours méfiant.

- Toi, non mais moi je connais tes parents.

- Vous n'êtes pas un collègue de mon père! s'exclama l'enfant.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais je les connais...

Une voix grave retentit alors:

- Harry? Qu'est ce qui ce passe? À qui tu parles?

- À personne papa! Je parle tout seul, répondit le jeune garçon.

Fabian et Molly échangèrent un regard stupéfait et Fabian s'exclama:

- James! C'est moi Fabian! Je suis avec ma sœur et mon frère, Gideon est blessé! On aurait besoin d'un coup de main!

- Fabian? répondit la voix de James Potter. Des pas se rapprochèrent et un homme apparut derrière l'enfant.

- Fabian! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Harry Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu parlais tout seul? s'écria l'homme en regardant les Prewett et son fils à tour de rôle.

- J'ai cru que c'étaient des Mangemorts, répondit le petit garçon.

- Enfin Harry! Écarte-toi! James se précipita vers Fabian et c'est là qu'il aperçut Gideon.

- Que c'est-il passé? demanda James.

- Un Mangemort et des Détraqueurs ont attaqué Gideon! répondit Fabian.

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allés à Ste mangouste?

- C'est une longue histoire! Lily est-elle là? Dit Fabian.

- Non, elle est partie pour l'hôpital tôt ce matin.

- Quoi?! Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de Gideon moi?

- Je lui envoie un message, attends! Et heu... vous pouvez surveiller Harry?

- Pas de problème répondit Molly avec un grand sourire.

Une fois Lily prévenu, on transporta tout de même - en dépit des protestations de Fabian - Gideon à Ste mangouste. Lily parvint à s'arranger pour mettre Gideon dans la même chambre qu'occupait Sirius. Dès qu'ils furent rassuré de l'état de Gideon, Fabian et Molly furent invité chez les Potter pour boire un remontant. Fabian en profita pour raconter en détail se qui c'était passé et demanda du papier et une plume pour envoyer un message à Albus Dumbledore qui devait, d'après lui, être prévenu de l'attaque. James lui prêta son hibou et Fabian le lança par la fenêtre.

L'heure du diner allait bientôt sonner et James invita les deux Prewett à diner. Fabian accepta mais Molly refusa car il fallait qu'elle aille retrouver ses enfants et leur faire à manger.

_[à suivre]_

_

* * *

_

Et voilà, la suite mercredi, à bientôt, bonne journée et merci de me laisser une petite review!


	17. Chapter 14: Un repas de combattant

Bonjour tout le monde, désolé pour ces quelques heures de retard, j'ai été me rafraichir à la piscine!

Très bonne lecture à tout le monde.

* * *

Chapitre 14: un repas de combattant.

Fabian Prewett était que depuis deux heures chez les Potter, mais James se comportait avec lui comme s'il avait passé la semaine avec eux et qu'il était un ami d'enfance. Par contre, Harry restait méfiant avec lui, se qui rendait Fabian mal alaise. James avait commencé à préparer le repas et avait refusé l'aide de Fabian lorsque celui-ci l'avait proposée. Vers midi cinq quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Harry qui observait Fabian à la dérobé pendant qu'il dessinait, sursauta. Il se précipita à la cuisine et cria à son père:

- Ils sont venus en renfort!

Fabian ouvrit de grands yeux: décidément, ce garçon avait un comportement bien étrange, visiblement il était toujours persuadé que Fabian était un Mangemort!

James sortit alors de la cuisine et demanda à Fabian de surveiller la cuisson du poulet et alla voir qui avait toqué à la porte. Harry s'empressa de suivre son père.

James ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à face avec Peter Pittigrow. Ce dernier semblait très inquiet, il regardait à gauche et à droite comme s'il était suivit.

- Salut Peter! s'exclama James en regardant son ami avec curiosité. Peter ne répondit pas tout de suite puis il poussa James, rentra dans la maison alors qu'il ni y avait pas été invité et sortit sa baguette. Harry se jeta alors sur Peter et essaya de lui arracher sa baguette, par réflexe Peter lança un stupéfix qui rata Harry et heurta James qui s'était précipité pour arrêter son fils. James s'écroula et Harry mordit la main de Peter, ce dernier s'exclama:

- Arrête Harry! C'est moi Peter! Tu ne me reconnais pas!

Alerté par les cries Fabian s'était précipité et regardait le spectacle d'un air ahuri. Mais Harry interpréta l'air de Fabian comme de la satisfaction. Désespéré le jeune Potter hurla:

- Non, Non, vous ne tuerez pas mon père, es...

Harry n'acheva pas sa phrase, Peter avait profité de la diversion provoqué par Fabian pour pointer sa baguette sur Harry et l'avait stupéfixé. Peter se dégagea et se remit debout, il se tourna vers Fabian:

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris?

- Aucune idée, répondit Fabian en haussant les épaules.

Peter regarda alors James et hésita à le réanimer.

- Ça ne va pas? demanda Fabian qui avait remarqué l'hésitation de Peter.

- Si James s'aperçoit que j'ai stupéfixé son fils, je suis mort..., murmura-t-il.

- N''exagères pas...

- J'exagère à peine, bon de toute façon... Enervatum! dit Peter en pointant sa baguette sur James.

James poussa un gémissement et se redressa:

- Bon sang Peter! Pourquoi t'as sorti ta baguette! s'exclama James en regardant autour de lui, son regard tomba alors sur son fils:

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry?! demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers l'enfant.

- Justement, j'ai dû le stupéfixer, il ne voulait rien entendre, répondit Peter.

- C'est vrai renchéri Fabian.

- Pourquoi ça ne serais pas vrai? fit James interloqué.

- Ben… heu…

James ranima son fils et le serra contre son cœur et lui murmura d'une voix douce comme s'il le berçait:

- Tout va bien à présent, je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Papa? Mais... comment... les Mangemorts?

- Quels Mangemorts? J'en n'ai pas vu moi!

- Mais ils étaient là !

- Depuis quand Peter est un Mangemort?

- Peter mais...

Peter s'agenouilla également près de Harry et dit:

- C'est bon Harry, tout va bien!

Il fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour rassurer le jeune Potter mais ce dernier ne voulait toujours pas rester seul avec Fabian, bien qu'il avait fait des excuses pour l'avoir traité de Mangemort. Enfin à une heure de l'après-midi James servit le repas.

Lorsqu'il servit les assiettes pleines de poulet et de frites, il s'exclama:

- Et voilà un repas de combattants!

Et tout le monde, même Harry éclata de rire, puis savoura le repas.

Après le diner, Fabian repartit chez lui et James, Peter et Harry partirent à Ste mangouste pour voir Sirius.

[à suivre]

* * *

Et voilà mon avant dernier chapitre de publié, pour le reste, il faudra attendre, car je compte me concentrer sur mes études, à bientôt!

Merci de me laisser une petite** review!**

Très bonne journée!


	18. Chapter 15: En visite

Et voilà le dernier chapitre que j'avais en réserve, je répète que je ne garantis (malheureusement) rien pour la suite, merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : En visite

Alors que James, Harry et Peter déambulaient dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste, James demanda à Peter:

- En fait, pourquoi tu étais si inquiet tout à l'heure?

- J'ai reçu un message de mort l'autre jour, il y avait la tête décapité d'un rat devant la porte de mon appartement à Poudlard.

- Quoi?! Mais c'est surement une blague d'un élève!

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé et je suis allé voir le professeur Dumbledore, mais je reste qu'en même sur les nerfs.

James hocha la tête. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Sirius et ils frappèrent. Une voix leur dit d'entré. Peter poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre d'hôpital suivit par les deux Potter. Dès qu'il aperçut son parrain, le jeune Potter se précipita vers lui en s'écriant:

- Sirius!

L'interpelé se leva du lit d'hôpital et s'accroupit pour cueillir son filleul. Ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras. Sirius se releva en soulevant Harry:

- Salut Harry! Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien! Et toi?

- Super, le médecin a dit que je peux sortir ce soir!

- C'est génial! s'écria Harry alors que Sirius le posait sur son lit, puis se dernier se tourna vers James et Peter:

- Peter, quel plaisir de te voir, en fait, tu sais pourquoi Remus ne te parle plus?

Peter regarda son ami d'un air ahurit et répondit:

- Oui, ça c'est arrangé, comment t'es au courant?

- C'est Lily qui m'en a parlé, elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour vous, dit Sirius.

- Comme c'est gentil à elle!

- Sirius, tu devrais rester assis! interrompit James.

- Si monsieur le dit! s'exclama Sirius en s'asseyant. James fit apparaitre des chaises et s'y assit avec Peter, puis il se tourna vers Gideon:

- Comment vas-tu? Fabian a dit qu'il passera te voir en fin d'après-midi.

- Un peu mieux qu'il y a quelques heures, sourit Gideon, ta femme a des mains d'ange!

- N'est-ce pas? fit James malicieux. Pendant ce temps, Harry racontait à Sirius ce qui c'était passé quand Peter était venu leur rendre visite et Sirius riait et commentait l'événement, Peter rajoutait ses petites touches personnels. Une demi heure plus tard, on toqua à la porte de la chambre et la sœur de Gideon apparut:

- Salut tout le monde, Gideon, comment vas-tu? dit-elle d'ambler.

- Mieux, répondit Gideon alors que les autres saluaient Molly.

- oncle Gideon! s'écrièrent des voix derrière Molly. Deux garçon bousculèrent Molly et se précipitèrent vers Gideon. Se sont des jumeaux, ils ont tous les deux les cheveux roux et ont huit ans:

- Fred, George! Tenez-vous correctement! Pour l'amour du ciel! S'écria Molly.

Gideon embrassa les deux turbulent et rassura leur mère que ce n'était pas grave.

- Ron et Ginny ne sont pas là? demanda Gideon.

- Si, Si mais Ils avaient besoin d'aller aux toilettes, Arthur est avec eux.

- Bien, répondit Gideon. Il ajouta à l'adresse des jumeaux:

- Et si vous alliez jouer, maintenant?

- Oui, oncle Gideon, répondirent en cœur les deux enfants, avant de regarder autour d'eux pour voir où ce qu'ils pourraient faire. C'est à ce moment qu'ils aperçurent Harry. Ils allèrent lui demander s'il voulait jouer avec eux. En premier lieu, Harry refusa, mais sous l'insistance de son père et de Sirius, il les suivit hors de la chambre.

- On fait quoi? demanda le jeune Potter aux deux garçons.

- On va s'amuser! Viens, on va essayer de trouver la salle de repos des infirmiers! lui répondit Fred.

- On n'a pas le droit d'aller la bas! s'exclama Harry.

- Et qui te la dis?

- Je...C'est évident!

- On nous a dit de jouer, alors on va jouer!

- Mais...

Harry fut interrompu par sa mère:

- Harry! Que fais-tu ici!

Lily sortait d'une des chambres.

[A suivre]

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur!

à bientôt et passez une très bonne journée!


End file.
